


CaperCon

by theblackberrybelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cons, Conventions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Funny, Geeky, Nerdiness, Romance, Slow Burn, loki x darcy - Freeform, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackberrybelle/pseuds/theblackberrybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's vacation time for Darcy and Loki, and this year Darcy chooses to attend a con to see some old friends.  Loki comes with her, and nerdy hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday morning

“Nope, you’re coming with me, fair and square.”

“Miss Lewis, I honestly have no interest in attending one of these…cons…with you.”

“Well that’s too bad, Loki, because we’re partners, we go on vacation together, and you got to choose last year’s excursion, and I went glacier-climbing with you in Norway without complaint.” The barista at Starbucks called her name, and Darcy grabbed her latte off the counter, thanking the barista with a big smile.

“You should know better than to lie to the God of Lies, Darcy. In fact, if I remember correctly, you complained most of the time until we got to the ski lodge, where you availed yourself of the spa services for the better part of a week, and stayed in your room most of the time calling for champagne and room service. Remember the look in Fury’s eyes when he got that bill?” Loki’s black coffee came up next, and he nodded his thanks to the barista. They headed towards the door and outside into the chilly not-quite-spring morning.

Darcy shrugged, sipping her drink. “It was cold. The sauna was warm. We were on vacation, and SHIELD didn’t exactly give us a price point. It ended up being fine anyway; Tony covered the bill and then some. Come on, Loki, it’ll be fun. There’s a dealers room that sells lots of neat things like swords and games and costumes and figures! There’s a costume contest, and a dance, and a slave auction…”

Loki choked on his coffee. “A what auction? I was under the impression that slavery was frowned on, if not outlawed in Midgard these days.” Darcy laughed, and shook her head back and forth. “Simmer down, megalomaniac. A slave auction is how they get people to pair up and hang out at the dance. They’re not REALLY your slaves – you just have to hang out together at the dance for an hour and then at the con for an hour. It’s an old school convention thing. Anyway, like I was saying, there’s also room parties and lots of hanging out and gaming and SO MUCH TO DO. Seriously, you honestly haven’t had much fun since you came here. You need to lighten up.”

Loki rolled his eyes at her. “And just what do you call last year’s vacation?”

“Boring.”

Loki stared at Darcy. She was making a pleading facial expression while sipping her drink. He chuckled a bit as she blinked those big eyes at him…he had to admit, this silly little Midgardian girl, with her knit caps and her too-big sweaters, was right.

Since he’d made his way to Midgard to seek penance for his actions, he’d been watched day and night. Darcy was the first person he’d been paired up with that wasn’t aggressive to him, or frightened by his presence. In fact, she went out of her way to be nice to him. Eventually, they were permanently placed together in research and development of supernatural artifacts – and even though Tony Stark technically employed them, they worked for SHIELD. Since becoming employed by both SHIELD and the Avengers, a day hadn’t gone by where they hadn’t seen each other, and since the world in general still considered him a threat, Fury “asked” that their vacation time last year be taken together.

Their vacation last year had been quiet, yes – relaxing, yes – but she was right. It was boring. She’d spent the entire time in her room or in the spa, and he spent his entire time reading, practicing incantations, skiing, or climbing glaciers (with his tracking device firmly on his ankle, of course). It was nice, but not spectacular. It would be pleasurable to have a little fun again.

Loki sipped the last dregs of his coffee and tossed away the cup in a nearby garbage can, then turned to Darcy and nodded.

“Very well, Miss Lewis. When do we start and what should I bring?”

She grinned and reached into her messenger bag, pulling out two folded sheets of paper. “Awesome! I bought your pass already. The SHIELD plane is bringing us to the Biloxi airport, and I already made the arrangements to stay at the convention hotel. We head out Thursday morning!” Darcy exclaimed excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

She handed him one of the folded sheets of paper – a quick glance showed Loki that it was a confirmation email for his ticket purchase. Looking up, he caught Darcy grinning at him.  “Pack comfortable, okay? Things are kind of casual. Tees and jeans are great, nerdy tees even better. If you have a costume, bring that.” He raised an eyebrow at Darcy, and she put up a hand. “Oh. Right. Yeah, don’t bring your super serious ‘I’m gonna take over the world’ costume.”

“It’s not a ‘costume’, Miss Lewis. It’s my honorary Asgardian garb that I can conjure from anywhere. I do not don such robes lightly.”

“Well, don’t conjure it unless you plan on entering the costume contest. Hey! Do you have any sweet steampunk gear? Because we could totally put together some awesome steampunk costumes,” Darcy said as she walked backward into the doors of the SHIELD office, bumping the door open with her butt. Loki sighed and pushed the door above her head. “I don’t even know what this ‘steampunk’ is.”

“Well you should look it up. You’d look pretty dang sweet in that stuff. I mean, you have a thing for leather already, so it would suit you. There’s a lot less black and more brown though. I’ll show you some pictures at lunch!”


	2. Wednesday afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which preparations for the con begin, because anyone who's been to a con knows you can't just pack that ish in one day. It takes TIME, people.  
> Oh, and who has a crush on who? Let's find out.

Loki’s tablet chirped, pulling his eyes away from the large tome he was studying.  He had an incoming FaceTime call from Darcy, as evidenced by Darcy’s icon on the screen, fingers in her ears and her tongue sticking out. He sighed and tapped his finger on the screen to accept the call.

“Hello Miss Lewis.”

“Hey Lokester,” Darcy grinned at him from the screen. She had one eye smeared with black makeup and one eye covered in brilliant colors running down to her cheekbone. “You packed yet? I’m still working on figuring out what I’m going to wear during the day and if I’m going to do the costume contest. I’ve been reading The Wicked and the Divine and I really like Amaterasu – I can probably hit up some thrift stores this evening to find a white dress and then get a wig tonight at one of the super crazy drag queen makeup stores. Buuuuuuut the Morrigan is kind of badass and I could probably pull her off without a wig – my hair is dark and long enough. I’d need your help though. Can you magic me up this costume?”

She shoved a comic book panel into the camera frame, and Loki looked at a black-haired woman with a stripe of black makeup covering her eyes, silver piercings in her cheeks, tattoos down her arm, and some sort of feathered black ensemble. She peeked out from the back of the comic, grinning. Loki frowned at Darcy, looking back down at the research. “I’m not using magic to help you win a costume contest, Miss Lewis. And the answer to your first question is no, I haven’t packed yet. I was planning on heading back to my rooms and doing so this evening - once I finish researching the information from this book Dr. Strange loaned us.” He turned his head a bit and cocked his eyes at her. “Did you forget that we are not technically on vacation until tomorrow?”

“Pffft.” Darcy put the comic down and waved her hand at the camera. “I have extra PTO so I took it. That and you know I’m not good at reading those old dusty books anyway. Half those symbols I don’t understand, and you end up doing most of the work while I sit there and dictate your chatter into my laptop. So why would you need me there? I needed extra time to get ready and decide what to wear. This is IMPORTANT, Lokester.”

“I’ve told you time and time again, please stop calling me that. It sounds ridiculous. I am your coworker, not someone who you create pet names for.” He lifted a slender hand, and gently swiped it to the side. The book shimmered a soft green and one of the pages turned slowly. Darcy pursed her lips in displeasure and pointed at him on the screen. “Would you PLEASE stop being all pissy, Loki? Our vacation technically starts today at 5 o’clock, and I’d like to have a good time. I haven’t been to this con in AGES and there are quite a few people I’d like to see. Hell, there are some that I don’t want to see but I’m probably going to see them anyway and I’d like to look damn good when I do see them.”

Loki cut his eyes up at the tablet screen again. “Please do not tell me this vacation is in order to soothe your bruised ego.” On his screen, Darcy had pulled her glasses off and started to wipe the makeup off her eyes with a cloth. “No. Well, maybe a little bit.” She slipped her glasses back on, squinted at something, then pointed down at something he was looking at. “Hey, isn’t that the symbol that we’ve been looking for?”

He glanced down, and noticed an occult symbol, inscribed in faded ink on the bottom of the page. It had been blocked from his view with him hunching over the book, but since Darcy had been on the screen above him, she had noticed it easily. He nodded, grinning up at her. “Indeed it is, Miss Lewis. And here you believed you couldn’t read this. I shall mention this to Dr. Strange forthwith.” Straightening up, he waved his hand, and the book bathed itself in green light, floated gently into the air, closed, and set itself back on the desk. Making a few notes in a notebook, he genuinely smiled at Darcy on the screen.

“Very good job…Darcy.”

Darcy waved her hand in that dismissive motion again. “No bigs. Better get over to Dr. Strange before it gets too late. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Goodbye. I shall see you tomorrow at noon.”

“Bye, Lokester.” Loki rolled his eyes and thumbed the “End Call” button on the screen. Pulling on rubber gloves, he began to pack the tome away in a protective case.

*****

Darcy was able to catch a glimpse of him sighing and rolling his eyes in exasperation before he ended the call. She tossed her iPad back on the bed and collapsed on her pillows. If only that damned Trickster god knew how badly she had a crush on him.  _ Dammit, Darce, _ she said to herself,  _ you aren’t supposed to crush hardcore on a co-worker, much less one who is a god AND tried to take over the world! _

Darcy rolled over and let out a high-pitched squeal into her pillows.  _ He called me Darcy for the first time. He’s called me Miss Lewis for over a year now and TODAY he chooses to call me Darcy. Fuck me running. It took every ounce of self-control not to squee right then and there. _

She sat up, running her hands through her dark hair.  _ Whatevs. You went to fucking NORWAY with Loki last year, to a ski resort that had nothing but sexytimes written all over it, and you panicked. You had dinner with him maybe twice, you stayed in the room and drank and stuffed your face and sat in the women’s only sauna all week. And he didn’t say a blessed thing about it other than, “I hope you had a relaxing time.”  _ Standing up, she walked over to her tiny closet and started pulling out large plastic boxes.  _ Well this time I’m gonna show him old-school “con Darcy”. I’m gonna flirt with men, women, whatever crosses my path, and I will most definitely flirt with Loki, because God knows every woman at that convention center is going to fling themselves at him. _ Opening the boxes, she began rummaging through assorted costume pieces.

“So what am I going to wear...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHEMGEE. <3
> 
> For being my first writing in a while, thanks for the love so far. Again, feel free to leave any comments/ideas/cconstructive criticism.
> 
> I had to throw some love in this chapter to my latest favorite comic, The Wicked and the Divine. Pick a copy up if you haven't - it's only 3 issues in. Seriously, it's an amazing story. Here are the characters that Darcy is discussing cosplaying:
> 
> Amaterasu:  
> 
> 
> Morrigan:  
> 


	3. Thursday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's flashback time! And breakfast. But mostly flashbacks.
> 
> Unrequited crushes are THE WORST AMIRITE?!?

Loki rolled over in his plush King-sized bed and swiped his finger over the alarm on his phone. He closed his eyes and reached out, testing the wards on his apartment, and finding no problems. Between Tony’s JARVIS and his warding capabilities, practically nothing could get through the door, walls, or windows without triggering an alarm. The Widow tried to sneak in once when he first arrived, and she was surprised to find herself doused in green goo. Loki gave a thin smile as he remembered Tony commenting, “Neat trick, Reindeer Games. I didn’t know you ever watched You Can’t Do That on Television.”

He lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about yesterday afternoon and packing for this convention. As much as he would never admit it to Darcy, he was looking forward to spending this long weekend and part of the week away with her. She seemed to be looking forward to this trip much more than last year’s excursion. His thoughts began to drift more towards Darcy Lewis. This strange Midgardian girl – no, woman – had intrigued him from the first day they had been put together.

*****

Loki was sitting in the conference room, waiting for this supposed “partner” to arrive. Fury had just left, but not before sliding a folder containing this mystery person’s information down the overly long table at him. Loki rolled his eyes, snorted, and went to pick up the folder. He knew damn good and well that this “partner” was supposed to be a glorified sitter to ensure that he didn’t do anything. Not even half an hour ago, Thor had sat on one side of the table, that slip of a girl he called his fiancé - what was her name?  Jane? - on the other, doing their best to convince Fury that Loki was no longer a threat and that he wished to do penance for his crimes. Right as Loki was about to open the folder, the door opened and someone walked in.

The girl was dressed in a grey coat over a purple tee, slim jeans tucked into short boots, and a strange multi-colored knit cap. A messenger bag was slung across her body, which Loki could tell was very curvaceous even under the heavy coat. Her dark hair drifted over her shoulders and she wore square-framed glasses. She lifted the bag over her head and set it on the table before coming over to the chair next to him, pulling it out, and flopping down in it with an exasperated sigh. “Errrrrghhhh,” she moaned, laying her head down on the table. “It’s too damn early for this. Do they have coffee?”

Loki simply stared at her, confused. “Do they have what?”

She turned her head to look at him. “Coffee? You know, the elixir of life? What drives humans to be human? Delicious brown bean water?”

“That sounds appalling.”

“Wait. Why are you acting like you’ve never had coffee before?” She sat up and pushed her glasses back up on the bridge of her nose. Her blue eyes squinted, then widened and she made an O with her mouth, pointing exaggeratedly. “Hey! You’re that Loki guy who tried to take over Earth?”

“Excuse me?”

“You! Are you that guy who tried to take over the planet, or whatever?”

“Um...well, yes.”

“Okay.”

There was silence between the both of them for a minute. She stared down at the table, then back up at him.

“Are you going to do it again?”

“No!”

“Okay.”

More silence.

“So…why are you here?” she asked, tilting her head up to look at him quizzically.  Loki snorted mockingly.  “You are a direct little thing, aren’t you?”

“Look, dude, if we’re going to work together, I want to get this shit out of the way. That way we can just do our thing in peace. Okay?”

Loki was shocked - THIS was going to be his partner?  He flipped open the folder he had in his hands and looked down.  There was her picture at the top of the paperwork, except she wasn;t wearing that ridiculous cap and was winking in the picture.  He sighed.  Closing the folder, he looked up at the white ceiling tiles and said, “I must do penance.”

“Do what?”

“Penance. I must atone for what I have done to Midgard, and the destruction and chaos I have wrought in my jealousy and rage.”

After a short while, Loki eventually realized that she was studying him, so he looked down from the ceiling into her cockeyed grin. “So you fucked up and you gotta fix it. It’s all good, we all have our bad moments. Yours just are worse since you’re a god and stuff. As long as you’re not going to be a dick to humanity anymore, then I’m cool.” She stuck out her hand with a big smile.

“My name’s Darcy Lewis. Come on, let’s go get coffee and we can talk about what we’re supposed to be working on. Or not, and I can educate thee on the finer points of the glorious coffee bean all afternoon.”

*****

Darcy was the first person who accepted him without constraints. They were together pretty much every day, other than the days that he aided the Avengers in battle. Darcy helped him become accustomed to Midgardian technology, such as phones and computers – he had seen them the last time he was on Earth but not used them. They began working with assorted occult experts, doing research for SHIELD. Loki’s innate ability to pick up on assorted magic and Darcy’s mad “Google-Fu” worked well together. Even Stark had commented on their combined efforts.

Last year, when Fury forced them to go on vacation together, Loki wanted to see Norway. He researched resorts, put together a vacation package, and he planned on taking Darcy to some of the locations he’d visited years ago, declaring himself a god, and teaching her some interesting history (and perhaps telling her a little more about himself in the process). Instead, she ended up staying in her room almost the entire time. He’d checked on her a few times, and she seemed to be okay, just relaxing and spending time in the spa. They’d gotten together in the lodge a couple of times for dinner, but they ended up being quiet dinners, with not much to say except for work-related discussions.

What she didn’t know was that one day while he was there, he’d caught a glimpse of her as she was walking out of the sauna. Both the men’s and women’s saunas were set next to each other, and he decided to visit it late one night while no one was around. Sitting in the male sauna, the glass door allowed him to see who was coming and going, and he saw Darcy come over and head to the female sauna. She was not wearing her glasses, which could explain why she didn’t see him. She removed her towel, giving him a couple of seconds to glimpse her body before she ducked into the female sauna.

Her skin glowed in the faint light like fresh cream. Her breasts were full and rounded, tipped in delicate pink. Her belly curved appealingly, as did her hips and rear. Her legs were curvaceous and the muscles in her calves were strong. The shape of her body reminded him just a bit of the softly rounded lasses he used to love to sport with when he was younger. She’d pulled her hair down out of that ponytail that she almost always wore and it flowed around her face and shoulders like a cascade of dark chocolate.

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, he realized he was fully aroused, something that he hadn’t experienced in quite some time. The little voice that he had tamped down for this past year suddenly whispered to him, nagging him on as it used to do.

**_Take her._ **

**_You are Loki. You can walk right in there and with a curl of your finger and a few words from your Silvertongue, she will want nothing more than to be yours, your willing slave, and she will spend the rest of her days naked, spreading her legs to you at any time, allowing you to spend your seed as you like…_ **

_No. This is no longer me. I no longer think these things, I no longer perform these deeds. Darcy is my work partner, and she has put her faith in me, and I will not disappoint her or myself by giving into these...baser aspects of myself. I am no mere boychild who cannot control his urges, I am a prince of Asgard. She deserves better than me._

Instead of taking the chance of giving her a fright by leaving the sauna, he magicked himself back up to his room, and spent the night reading books and doing his best to bury his newfound feelings – not to mention forcing the raging hard-on he had to go away. By morning, when he saw her at breakfast, he was able to greet her with a taut smile and his usual, “Good morning, Miss Lewis.”

Since then, he’d been trying to tamp down his burgeoning feelings for her.

*****

Loki was lost in his thoughts when his doorbell rang. Climbing out of the bed, he pulled on a long green robe, made his way to his front door, and found Darcy standing there.  She was holding two large cups from Starbucks in one hand, and a bag with a few splotchy grease stains in the other. She grinned up at him. “One hazelnut latte and a sausage muffin for me, one large black coffee and a banana bread for you.” He gave her a small smile and stepped back, waving her in.

“Miss Lewis, it is not even 8 o’clock. We don’t leave until noon.”

“I batted my eyes at the cute barista and they gave me a blueberry muffin, too. Well, okay, I lied, I used my Gold Card and got the freebie pastry special, but I did smile when I asked for it. You packed yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you out there are old enough to remember You Can't Do That On Television? It was a show on Nickelodeon back in the 80s and very early 90s that was based out of Canada. Think sketch comedy with kids. Welp, "sliming" was something that used to happen on the show all the time, like so. This is what Tony is referring to, and believe me, Natasha was not happy that this happened:
> 
>  


	4. Thursday evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of COURSE there's problems at the hotel, and of COURSE this means they have to room together, and of COURSE a certain snarky Stark had his fingers in on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I haven't forgotten the story, I promise. Between some health issues and work, it's been a long week. I promise that it won't happen again! I hope you understand. :)

Darcy bounced up to the reservations desk at the hotel, Loki walking slowly right behind her. “Hi! We have two reservations, and we’d like to check in, please!”

“Hello ma’am, welcome to the Biloxi Resort. IDs, please?” The lady at the desk smiled thinly at Darcy, taking their proffered cards and placing them next to her on the desk. She tapped efficiently on the keyboard and glanced at the screen. “Yes, Miss Lewis, your room is ready.” A few more moments of tapping, and her brow creased. “Mr. Laufeyson, this is strange – someone called and canceled your reservation just the other day. A Mister…Stark?”

Darcy turned to face Loki, her mouth gaping in shock.  “Wait, what? Why would Tony cancel your reservation? He knew we were both going on vacation.” Loki frowned and shook his head. “I do not know. I will find out though. Please, excuse me.” He stalked over to the corner, grabbed his cell, and dialed Tony’s personal cell.

“‘sup?”

“Tony.” Loki gritted his teeth, frustrated. “We’ve just checked in to our hotel and the desk clerk is telling me that YOU canceled my room reservation. Might I ask why?”

“Oh. Fury made me. He said he didn’t want to owe me an exorbitant amount after last year’s…what did he say…motherfucking shenanigans.”

“Number one, we were traveling internationally. Number two, Miss Lewis was the one who decided to spend most of the time ordering in room service and alcoholic beverages. This is…considerably…different,” he said, looking around at the small but pleasant hotel space.

“Yeah, well, it was either that or I suffer the wrath of Fury. That and I also think you and Darcy should spend a little more time…together.”

“Excuse me?” Loki looked over at Darcy, who was pointing at something on the desk clerk’s screen and making her laugh.

“Look, Rudolph, I’m not stupid. No one here is. Everyone at this damn facility sees the two of you together. We were surprised when you both came back from your last vacation and nothing had happened. Yeah, we all know. Girls talk, especially Jane and Pepper and most of all your bro – who is surprisingly pleased about the idea of the two of you getting it on.” Loki’s face burned with fury and embarrassment – he’d done so much to keep his emotional mask up, and here he was found out so easily. The worst part was, everyone knew? He was mortified. _What if Darcy knows?_

“You stare at that woman like I stare at Pepper and for god’s sake man, either deal with it or knock it the fuck off. Every pun intended.”

Loki turned and looked to Darcy, who was now sitting on the countertop, waving her hands exaggeratedly and causing the desk clerk to cover her mouth in laughter. She turned to him and gave him a raised eyebrow, a silent question. He waved his hand absently at her and she rolled her eyes, and then turned back to her conversation.

“Stark.”

“Yeah.”

Loki pitched his voice quieter. “Do you think she’d be interested in…someone like me?”

“Someone like you? You mean a megalomaniac who tried to take over the planet? Why not? I mean, I don’t swing that way, but you’re not a bad looking dude. And Loki…she makes you a better man.”

“Asgardian.”

“Whatever. You know what I mean. Have fun.” With that, the phone clicked and the call ended. Loki pulled it away from his face and stared at the screen. Pursing his lips and breathing heavily through his nose, he tucked the phone back in his pocket, walking back over to the front desk. Darcy hopped off the countertop. “Soooo, what’s up?”

“Fury says we spent too much money last year so he’s trying to get us to be more thrifty this year.” Darcy raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. “Oh really? We’ll see about that.” She turned to the desk clerk, who had a friendly smile on her face now. “So, Miss Mimi, any chance we can make that deal we talked about?”

“Oh honey, it is DONE. I already made the change.” She handed Darcy two key cards and winked at Loki. Darcy bounced, reaching up her hand and giving her a high five. “You rock, Miss Mimi. I owe you big time. Here, take this.” She dug in her pocket, and pushed a twenty-dollar bill across the counter. “Oh, no, sweetie, we can’t accept tips. Thanks, though.” Darcy leaned across the counter and pushed the money into her hands. “Seriously, I insist. Just take it for me, get yourself some coffee or lunch or something to make your day more awesome.” Before she could protest, Darcy waved and took off towards the elevators.

Loki followed, and she handed him one of the white keys to the room. When they got to the elevator, he mumbled, “That was very nice of you, Miss Lewis.”

“Yeah, I believe that we need to be good to people who work in service jobs. Baristas, hotel workers, fast food people, restaurant workers – they bust their asses all day every day for everyone else and no one gives a shit, or they spend the better part of their day being bitched out by rude people by stuff that is out of their control. I just feel like it’s important to make their day better, you know?” As the elevator doors dinged open, she stepped in, shrugged, and looked up at him. “I know it sounds silly to you. You’re used to people waiting on you hand and foot.” She swiped the card in the slot and thumbed a floor button.

Loki gave her a small smile. “I had servants, yes, but I did my best to make sure that their families did not want for anything. Frigga - my mother - taught me to do so.” He turned away from Darcy, and started at the elevator doors, his mind wandering back. “I had a maid, Gudrun. I noticed her work suffering and could tell that something was troubling her. One day, I finally convinced her to confess the issue – her eldest son had taken ill and no one could help him. I informed my mother, and we had Gudrun bring the child to the royal healers under cover of night.” He frowned, looking down at the floor. “Odin would not have approved – his orders were that no one other than royalty could use the healers in the palace. They were the best trained in Asgard, and had equipment that none other had. The healer who aided us was able to pinpoint the malady and prescribe a draught for the boy to take. Within a fortnight, the boy was fully recovered.”

Darcy gaped up at him. This was so unlike the Loki that she’d seen on YouTube calling for everyone to kneel in Germany, or even the smirking Asgardian that she’d met two years ago. She wondered how someone with that much sympathy for others had turned into the pompous killer that she’d read about in his files. “I…would not have expected that of you, Loki,” she said as the doors slid open on the top floor. He nodded. “I changed a lot after that time, and not for the better.  I made some very bad decisions. But as you’ve said before, that is all in the past. And…wait, where are we?”

Loki and Darcy stepped out into a large room, with lots of panoramic windows letting in the last of the late afternoon sun. Darcy grinned, and walked ahead of him, spreading her arms. “So since we couldn’t have two rooms, I asked Miss Mimi if the top floor suite was available! You like, Lokester?”

“Miss Lewis, I do believe Fury is going to kill you.”

She wagged a finger at him, grinning. “Nope. The cost will be the same as it would if we were in two regular rooms together. They’re off season right now, and no one from the con bothered to rent the suite.” She dropped her messenger bag on the white leather sofa. “So you never answered my question – you like?” He made a courtly bow to her, his hand on his chest. “I applaud your ingenuity, Darcy. You are nothing but full of surprises.” She squealed, clapped, and bounded over to Loki, throwing her arm around him. Loki tensed, but as he looked down at her smiling face, he couldn’t help but grin.

“Oh, Loki. We’re just getting started.”

*****

Tony swiped his hand to the side of the holographic screen in front of him, hanging up the phone call with Loki. He turned to Pepper, sitting on the other side of the large couch next to him. The redhead had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and shocked.

“Oh my GOD. Tony, Loki is falling for DARCY?!? This is bad. This is very bad.”

“I called it, sweetheart. You owe me twenty bucks. Not to mention all those things you promised to do in the bedroom tonight. On second thought, forget the money.”

“Tony, don’t you understand? Fury is going to be pissed beyond belief. Not to mention Coulson! We can’t run the risk of him just taking off with Darcy.“

“Now, Pepper, stop it. Those two have done a damn fine job of working together and you know it. It was my idea to put them together – “

“You mean MY idea?”

“Yeah, yeah, your idea to put them together in the first place and it’s been amazing for both Darcy and Loki. If my gut feeling is right – and it usually is – she’s got the hots for him too. So kill the freakouts and let’s adjourn to the bedroom. JARVIS?”

The smooth voice of the AI resonated all around them. “Yes, sir?”

“Don’t disturb me for at least six hours. Wait…make that eight.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hotel room where Darcy and Loki are staying is based on [this hot-ass condo](https://www.vrbo.com/229548) that I wish I could afford to stay in.
> 
> It fits fourteen people. Hmmm. I CALL FOR A FIC WRITING RETREAT! One long weekend, as many Tasertricks stories as we can crank out, fueled by wine/beer/booze, food, sun, and pools. Maybe a late-night story creation game, with one person recording as others come up with the storyline?
> 
> LET'S MAKE THIS HAPPEN PEOPLE.


	5. Thursday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some wine, some chocolate, and some connections. The party starts tomorrow!

Darcy walked out of the elevator back into the suite, carrying a bunch of grocery bags stuffed full of items. She dumped them on the countertop and began unloading – bottles of alcohol got placed on the wet bar or in the mini-fridge, the loaf of bread, peanut butter, and jelly went on the kitchen counter, bags of assorted junk food went in the cabinets, ice cream went in the freezer, and finally – the most important thing – coffee, creamer, and sugar went by the coffee machine. Humming a nonsense song, she balled up the plastic bags and put them in the trashcan, then dumped a handful of M&Ms in her palm and made her way out to the balcony.

The March night was cool, but Darcy could smell the ocean and the promise of summer that was just a couple of months away. Removing her knit cap and gloves, she stretched out on one of the recliners, munching away at the chocolates and closing her eyes. Her thoughts wandered to this weekend. She hoped that her ex wasn’t going to be there – but if he was still involved with the convention, he probably would be, and she would have to deal with that.

Now she was sitting on a balcony, eating chocolate, back in Biloxi, and right in the other room was Loki.  _ I don’t know what to think about him. I felt all confident and sassy the other day, but now that we’re in the same hotel room, I feel kind of stupid, _ she thought. She shrugged out of her jacket and stood up, stretching. The breeze from the Gulf played through her hair and cooled her off as she leaned over the balcony, watching the cars on Beach Boulevard.

_ Why would a God be interested in a girl like me? _ Darcy mused.  _ I mean, Jane is smart, Pepper is the quintessential career woman, and Natasha is just all over badass. I’m just the intern, the goofy BFF. I mean, I look majorly hot in a corset, and my boobs are pretty darn awesome, but other than that I’m pretty boring. _

Darcy was so caught up in her musings that she didn’t hear the balcony door slide open. “Miss Lewis?”

Darcy jumped and spun around. Loki was standing in front of the door, wearing a dark slim fitted tee and some sort of pajama pants. In the dim light, she couldn’t see what color they were, but she bet at least one of the pieces were green.  _ He is always wearing green. I’ve never really liked green, but holy hell, I like it now. _

“Loki! Jeez, don’t scare me like that.”

“I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you. I just saw you sitting out here and I figured I would join you – that is, unless you’d rather spend the time out here with your thoughts.”

“No! Um. No. I was just enjoying the weather. C’mon and sit down.” Darcy gestured to the lounge chair closest to the door. Loki slid into it, and Darcy plopped into the one next to it, wiggling back into the cushions.

“Are you all right, Miss Lewis?”

“Look, Loki, we’ve been coworkers for over two years now. Is there any way that you’re ever going to call me Darcy?”

Loki looked over at her. She was staring at him over her glasses, a totally serious look on her face. He blinked for a moment, and then replied, “Well, I just didn’t want to seem…impolite.”

“Loki, sometimes you are so NOT impolite I wonder if you have Miss Manners shoved up your butt. We are on vacation. Please, call me Darcy. I won’t be offended.” She smiled at him, pushing her hair out of her face. Loki gave her a small smile back, and then finally broke out into a grin. “All right, then.  Darcy.”

Darcy turned back toward the water, sighing. “I used to love coming out here when I lived down here, especially at night. The beach is one thing during the day – full of tourists and kids and loud people – but at night it just feels different. Better. Do you have beaches in Asgard? Like does Sif don an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini and work on her tan?”

Loki laughed at the mental image of Sif baking herself in the sun like these Midgardian women he noticed on television.  Even better was the idea of Sif wearing a bikini – she would be horrified at the idea of leaving that much of her body unprotected. “Not like these beaches. The shorelines in Asgard are rocky, and the soil is softer, but no less beautiful.” As he spoke, his eyes softened and Darcy could see him reminiscing. “Most of the shorelines are along our lakes and rivers. We actually have a temple along the river Iving where lovers go to be handfasted and consummate their love in the river. It is supposed to bring good luck and fertility to the arrangement.”

“That sounds beautiful. Have…um…have you gone there?”

Loki looked back at her, shaking his head. “No. I have never been betrothed.” He cleared his throat, looking back at the water.

Darcy flicked her eyes at him, watching his response.  _ No pain, no gain _ , she told herself. “Well, then. Not married. I guess that’s good. I never thought of myself as a marriage kind of person either. I mean anyways. Uh, yeah. Hey, you think you can magic that red wine in the fridge and two glasses over here? I mean, if we’re going to get to know each other, we need some boozahol.”

Loki chuckled, brought his fingertips together, mumbled something low, and a moment later a green glow heralded the appearance of the wine and two glasses from the cabinet. He held the wine, examining the label, and then nodded. “Good choice.”

“I didn’t know you were a oenophile! And did you bring a corkscrew?”

“Oh, Darcy, I don’t need one.” Loki moved his long fingers over the top of the bottle, and the same green glow unwrapped the foil and tugged out the cork. Placing the glasses down on the small glass table between them, he poured them two glasses, passed her one, and took the other. “Pinot noir, if I’m not mistaken? That’s the closest thing that comes to my favorite Asgardian wine.”

She took a sip and closed her eyes, letting the taste wash itself over her tongue. “Nice. So, since you were royalty at one time, did you ever have that whole arranged marriage thing coming down the line?”

Loki sipped his wine and leaned back into the chair. “Not exactly. Odin never really wanted anything to do with marriage.  My mother was of the opinion that we should be able to choose for ourselves out of affection and love.” He got silent for a moment and then added, “Asgardian women tend to have a preference when it comes to men. My penchant for magic and my appearance were not exactly desired by women around the palace.”  His tone turned bitter as he continued.  “That, and it was always widely understood that Thor would assume the throne, so most of the women at court would make a show for him, and I was usually ignored.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me. All these ladies just wanted a the muscle and not the brain? I mean, yeah, your brother’s nice and all, but that’s still pretty awful of them.  Wait a sec, though...what about Robin Hood, and that big dude who eats a lot? They aren’t exactly like Thor.”

“By ‘Robin Hood’ and ‘big dude’, I am assuming you mean Fandral and Volstagg?” Darcy nodded. “Yes. Well. They wielded swords and large weapons. I wielded illusions and daggers.” Loki took another swig of his wine. “My abilities were seen as…womanly. There were whispers when I was younger that I preferred the company of men. Odin had those rumors quashed fairly quickly – after all, he didn’t want an effeminate son on his hands,” Loki growled.

“And here I thought that Asgard was so much more accepting and above all that judgemental shit.  Ugh.  So how did he get rid of the rumors?”

“He called the most desired courtesan in the city to the palace and had me spend three days with her. During the day we were to parade around the palace, her on my arm and making a show of being with me.  In the evenings we attended meals at the palace together and she stayed with me in my quarters.  She went back to her home after a week, with a considerable sum for her time and effort.”

“DUDE. Your dad PAID a courtesan to sleep with you, just to prove you weren’t gay? That’s seriously fucked up.”

“She was actually very kind. She’d heard the rumors, and so she and I actually struck up a friendship during that week. She left me a token of her favor when she went back. It could have been much worse.” Loki took a long swig of his wine. Darcy could tell that he was uncomfortable talking to her about these things. They sat there for a few minutes, drinking their wine and listening to the waves splash on the shore.

Loki broke the silence a few minutes later. “So you’ve now found out a little more about me and my past. What about yours?”

Darcy leaned over and poured more wine into her glass. “Hold up, I’ve gotta get a refill before I start talking about this.” Taking a sip, she leaned back into her chair. “So there’s a slight chance we might run into my ex, Rick, this weekend. He was my first major boyfriend, you know? Like I’d dated guys before, but this was the first guy I was seriously considering a life with.” Loki nodded, leaning over and refilling his glass.

“I actually met him at this con. It was my second con ever, and I decided to volunteer to get a little discount on my membership. I was working in reg and that’s where I met him.”

“Reg?”

“Registration. Where people come in and sign up for the con.”

“Oh, I see. Please continue.”

“So this really hot guy kept coming over and making passes at me. I was younger, really insecure, and really flattered. By the time I got off of my shift, he asked me if I would go to the dance with him that night. I met up with him at the dance, we drank, we went to room parties, we drank some more, and I spent the night with him in his room. Con lust and all that. You get caught up in the moment. It happens a lot at conventions – a flirtation-slash-obsession-slash-fling that lasts three days. Well, mine lasted longer. We decided to start seeing each other by Sunday afternoon.”

Darcy swallowed more of her wine. The alcohol was starting to get to her, loosening her tongue and making her even more open with Loki. “I lived in New Orleans, because I was attending Tulane University. Rick lived here in Biloxi. We both volunteered for GulfCon – he was the chairman, I worked in reg – and we would see each other about once a month, sometimes more. It was good, for a while. We talked nerd stuff, he got me into comics, I got him into costuming. We chatted and Skyped a lot. Then my school really started kicking my butt and our schedules just didn’t work together as much anymore.” She took off her glasses, set them down on the table, and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

“The next GulfCon, I found out through some mutual friends that I wasn’t the only girl he was seeing. I walked in on him and someone else in the staff suite, making out. I made a really big scene - like in the middle of the con floor kind of scene. I’m not proud of it, but I wanted everyone to know how much of a dick he was. We broke up, and I headed back to New Orleans, and I cut all ties with people here. A few months later I applied to the intern program in New Mexico, met Jane and Erik, and here I am.” She looked over at Loki and gave him a small smile. “It’s been over five years and I finally feel like I can stand seeing him. I’m still nervous thinking about it – I kind of hope he’s not around anymore – but I think with you around I’ll be able to handle it.”

Loki almost spit out the wine he’d been drinking. “Me? What have I to do with this?”

“Dude. Come on. If I can handle being almost blown up by your fire statue thing, then being shipped off to the frozen tundra while you try to take over the world, THEN helping your brother while he defends the planet and mourns your faux-death, THEN being partnered with you for over two years…I think I can handle dealing with one shitty ex-boyfriend.”

Loki smiled at that. “I’m not sure what to say about that. I suppose thank you would be the most appropriate thing.” Darcy grinned back. “You’re welcome. Hey, do you realize that this is the most we’ve ever talked about non-work stuff. Maybe it’s the wine talking – damn, does this have a higher alcohol content, or has it just been a while since I’ve been drinking?” She reached over the table and grabbed his free hand. He stared down at their hands linked together. “I’m glad you came with me to this, Loki,” Darcy said. He looked up at her, and their eyes connected.

_ Perhaps there’s something there after all, _ they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I must apologize for not updating this for a while. It's been a hell of a few weeks, literally.
> 
> I've been in the hospital for health issues, been in and out of work because of doctor visits, and two weeks ago my husband lost his job. Between trying to make up time at work and now having to be the only person with money coming in, I'm working a LOT. 
> 
> So I haven't exactly felt like writing, and for that I apologize. This chapter's pretty long to kind of make up for that. I'm getting the bug back, though!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the kudos and appreciation. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at [theblackberrybelle](http://theblackberrybelle.tumblr.com). Be warned, I can get really dorky. :)
> 
> In Norse mythology, the river [Ifing](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%8Dfingr) is the name of a river that separates Asgard from Jotunheim. Since this is based on Marvel Comics canon, I used it for something different, since they required the Rainbow Bridge to get to Jotunheim. 
> 
> The temple I made up myself. :)


	6. Friday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The con begins. Darcy knows people. Loki is shirtless, then confused.

Loki woke up, the sun streaming on his face. Wincing, he flipped over and threw his arm over his eyes. It was quiet and bright, and he had tossed off the covers in the middle of the night. He realized that Darcy must not be up yet, since he didn’t smell coffee. At the thought of Darcy, there was a light knock on his door. She poked her head in with a smile. “Good morning. Did I wake you up?”

“Good morning, Darcy. Not at all.” She grinned and came in the room. “Oh good. You feeling okay after last night? My head hurts a bit.” He shook his head. “I’m fine. It’s very difficult for me to become inebriated on Midgardian alcohol. Would you care to sit?” He gestured to the chair at the foot of the bed, but she came over and plopped down on the end of the bed, causing him to draw up his legs so she didn’t sit on his feet.

Loki took her in as she crossed the room. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she wore plaid boxers and a purple sleeveless shirt. Even in the loose sleep clothing, he could see the curves of her body, and the chilly air coming from the open window made her nipples stand out, which he forced his eyes away from. Her strong legs made their way down to delicate feet, and her toes were painted a deep green – his favorite color, he noted.

He sat up in bed, and as he did, Darcy gave him the once-over. She didn’t realize that he slept shirtless, but WHOA was she glad he did. He obviously wasn’t built like his brother – she still had that picture of him from New Mexico on her phone – but his physique was no less impressive. Where Thor was just big, he was all lean wiry muscle, sleek and sexy, and just as defined. He was obviously wearing the black pajama pants that he was in the night before, which looked to be a silky fabric. Darcy pulled her eyes away from his crotch before he could notice. She sat on the edge of his bed, away from him.

“Your head hurts, you said? Come here.” Loki motioned her closer to him. She leaned forward and he placed his hands on her head. His index fingers and thumbs gently pressed against her temples and brow. He closed his eyes, and she suddenly felt a tingling coolness radiate over her head and down her neck. The closest sensation she could compare it to was when a masseuse used peppermint oil on her head for a scalp massage. Her headache suddenly disappeared and she opened her eyes, surprised. “Whoa! I didn’t know you could heal people!” She took one of his hands in hers, studying it. “You’ve got magic hands, for realsies.” He chuckled, pulling his hand away slowly. “I can’t exactly heal people – we have special healers for that, and many herbs and medicines – but small things such as a headache I can easily handle. Do you feel better?”

“Yes. I guess polishing off two bottles of wine while talking about the past isn’t such a great idea. But forget that now! Today is CON DAY!” she excitedly exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the bed. “Come on and let’s get ready, Lokester. I’ll take you to my favorite breakfast spot and then we’ll head over to the convention center.”

*****

As they walked up to the convention center, Loki marveled at the line of people waiting at the doors. They wore costumes that rivaled some of the outfits that he’d seen on other worlds. Some of these outfits were practically nonexistent, some were extremely elaborate and full of accessories and layers. “I don’t think I’ve seen that kind of hair color on anyone on this realm.” Darcy glanced over at the girl he was pointing to, one with pale blue hair. “Oh, that’s a wig. She’s cosplaying as Rei from Neon Genesis Evangelion. You’re going to see a lot of that this weekend – including from me.”

Loki glanced over at her. “Oh really? You don’t look much in costume at this moment.” He motioned to her tight fitting pale blue Doctor Who tee under a light purple cardigan, and her slim fitting dark jeans tucked into knee high brown boots. As they walked up, she stopped him. “And just what do you think you’re wearing?” Loki smirked and unzipped the black leather jacket to display a deep green tee with the silhouette of Moriarty, with the phrase “I will burn the heart out of you” written on him. Darcy nodded appreciatively. “I didn’t take you for a Sherlock fan.”

“That’s one of the shows that you recommended, isn’t it? I found it rather enjoyable, especially that Moriarty fellow. He’s quite mad, and fascinating.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Of course you would think that a consulting criminal . Come on, let’s check in at reg.”

Walking in the convention center, they passed the long line of people waiting and ended up in a much shorter line. After some time, they found themselves in front of the tables. A young blond woman about Darcy’s age was hunched over a file box full of folders, and others busied themselves behind the table. She didn’t look up, just called, “Name?”

“Uh, hey Suz. It’s Darcy.”

The women’s head popped up, and when she met Darcy’s eyes, she grinned widely. “OH MY GOSH, DARCE? You finally showed your face!” She jumped up from her seat and gave Darcy a large hug. “Guys guys guys! It’s Darcy! She’s back!” she yelled at the people bustling behind her. Most of the people turned and waved, or ran out from behind the table to hug Darcy. Loki had never seen Darcy smile so big. She seemed so comfortable. He backed off a little bit, but before he could move too far away, Darcy grabbed his hand and pulled him back up to the table. “Guys, this is Loki. He’s a friend of mine, and this is his first con.”

A whoop went up from behind the table. A sweet faced young man with a pompadour hairdo wearing a “GulfCon Staff” shirt waved his hand at Loki. “He looks DIVINE, darling. Where did you find him?” “Oh hush Scott. It’s not like that. He’s a coworker and a friend,” Darcy insisted, blushing. Scott grinned at Loki and wiggled his fingers. “I expect to see you in the slave auction, handsome. We need more like you to raise money. You too, Darce. You are looking FIIIIINE.”

Darcy winked at Scott and waved. “I’ll think about it.” She turned back to the blond woman and handed her the pre-registration paperwork, and nudged Loki with her elbow. “Loki, this is Suzanne. She’s an old friend, worked with me in reg years ago. Hand her the paper I gave you the other day.” Loki patted his pockets, then pulled out the folded paper from his jacket and passed it over. Suzanne smoothed them out, grabbed a file box, and quickly filed the paperwork while pulling out two badges on lanyards and passing them to Darcy. “Here you go, sweetie. Two weekend badges. You gonna hit up the room parties tonight?”

“Planning on it. What time do they start?”

“Probably around 9. You’re at the Biloxi Resort?” Darcy nodded. “We’re running the charity room party this year for the Biloxi Beat Cancer fund. Party floor is floor 5, okay? See you tonight!” Darcy waved and dragged Loki off.

Darcy handed Loki his badge as they walked in the doors. The security volunteer waved them through. “Darcy?”

“Yeah?”

“I have no idea what you both were talking about. And I think I was just propositioned.”

“Oh, Scott? He’s sweet as hell. Runs the slave auction so he’s always looking for – as he calls it – ‘fresh meat’. Suzanne helps run reg but she works for the Biloxi Beat Cancer non-profit by day so she runs their room party here.”

“What is a room party?” Loki asked as she linked his arm with hers and steered him towards a door labeled “Dealers Room”.

“Oh, Loki. Just prepare yourself. You’re going to have SO much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know at least SOME of you have been to cons before. You know that feeling when you finally show up, after you've unloaded everything in the hotel room, and you see everyone you know, and you're planning you weekend out? I love that feeling. I've been going to cons for over 15 years and I still love that feeling. I love walking in the Dealers Room for the first time, seeing all your con friends, and knowing the weekend is going to be EPIC.
> 
> And the weekend con hookups I mentioned in the last chapter? Totally happens all the time. You just CLICK with someone for that weekend, maybe a few days after, but maybe distance or something else just doesn't make it work in real life. But it's not bad. It is what it is. You make out in hotel hallways, you sneak off to one of your rooms when no one needs you - it's fun when you're younger. I started dating my husband at a local convention, and going to them with him today reminds me of our first con together.
> 
> OK, enough reminiscing.
> 
> T-shirts!
> 
> The t shirts that I mention Darcy and Loki wearing actually exist! Buy them for yourself! (I did not make them, I just thought they were pretty badass.)
> 
> [Darcy's tee](http://www.redbubble.com/people/mugbook/works/20762503-tardis-nasa-logo?p=womens-fitted-scoop&style=womens-fitted-scoop&body_color=turquoise&print_location=front)
> 
> [Loki's tee](http://www.redbubble.com/people/lyndzep/works/9241796-out-of-you?p=t-shirt&style=mens&body_color=grass_green&print_location=front)
> 
> I threw Scott in there as a tribute to [AnnieMar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMar/pseuds/AnnieMar)'s EXCELLENT fanfic, [Manic Taser Dream Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2111391). This Tasertricks story is EXCELLENT and you should go read it now. I'm so hooked.


	7. Friday Night - Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Room parties, woo! Alcohol leads to lowered inhibitions. Tensions finally come to a head (ehehehe). Also, a confrontation.

“Hello?”

“Lokester? Where are you? I just got out of the concert and I was hoping we could head over to the room parties.”

“I’m over by the stand with the hamburgers and hot dogs. Honestly, Darcy, I don’t know how you can go without eating all day.”

“Oh, the concessions stand? Okay, I’ll be there in a few.” Loki thumbed the hangup button on his screen and tucked the phone back in his pocket. He stood near the stand, looking at the limited menu and eyeing the food that other patrons walked away with. Honestly, none of the options appealed to him. The hamburgers looked grey, the hot dogs seemed to be old, and the fries that he saw looked limp and beige. He went to turn around to watch the flow of people coming out of the convention space door, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. “Oh, good, Darcy, I’m famished. Would you care to get a bite…”

The woman standing behind him was definitely not Darcy. She came to his shoulder, but the super-high patent heels could have made her much taller. Her straight black hair cascaded over her shoulders. She wore a necklace made out of a black metal, with bright red gemstones, that clasped snugly around her neck and dripped down into her cleavage pushed up in the red corset she wore. A long black skirt with a slit up to very high on her legs went down to the floor, and when she moved her legs, he could see a hint of lace at the top of the slit in the skirt.

“Oh, you could bite me anytime. But I’d much rather bite YOU, you sexy thing,” she purred through rich red lips. He noticed that she had fangs in her mouth – was this another cosplayer, or something else? “Um…I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else.” Her lips twisted into a smirk, and she brought her hand up to touch his face. “I know who YOU are.” Before she could finish her sentence, Loki pulled back. “Excuse me, madam, but it’s very rude to be so forward with someone you don’t know.” She acted as if she wasn’t even listening. She stepped forward, placing her pale hand on his chest. “You’re going to be my toy this weekend, you gorgeous thing.” Before Loki could respond, he heard a familiar voice yell out, “HEY!”

Both of their heads spun around. Loki sighed in relief as Darcy stormed up to the woman and pushed her, almost causing her to fall. “Get the fuck away from him, Bree.” The woman - Bree - looked Darcy up and down and sneered. “Oh, hello Darcy. I heard something about you being back.” Darcy stood between Bree and Loki, fists clenched and eyes blazing. “Yeah, bitch. I’m back.  Now get the fuck out of my face and away from my friend. The last time I saw you, Rick was sucking face with you in Con Ops. Bye, Felicia,” and she pointed toward the door.

Bree pulled herself upright, her sneer sliding into a haughty grin, and turned to Loki. “You’re with Darcy?  Huh.  What do you see in her, anyway?  She’s so...plain.” She turned back to Darcy, that same grin mocking her.  “Have you seen Rick yet?  He’s here, you know.  We’re not working the con anymore.  We just...play all weekend.”  Darcy was shaking, completely apoplectic. Loki looked at Bree and felt a cold anger come over him. This was obviously the woman who had been seeing Darcy’s last boyfriend behind her back, and it seemed to him that she felt no shame in her actions.  It was time to make her pay for what she’d done to hurt Darcy. 

Drawing himself up, he commanded all of his Asgardian princely airs - and threw a little magic into the mix to intimidate her.  He slowly turned to face Bree, a cruel smile creeping up his face as he turned and started to stalk towards her.  Darcy always called this attitude his “murder strut”, and he put every ounce of intimidation he had into it.  It was working, as evidenced by the look of confusion on her face and the way she was backing away from him.  “Do you know who you have approached, you mewling brat? I am Loki, God of Lies.”  

“Um...what?  Darcy, your friend is weird.  I’m leaving.”

“Oh no, you don’t.  You’re not going anywhere, you faithless wench.”  Loki concentrated, hiding the three of them from plain sight.  His clothing shimmered, replaced by his standard armor, along with his horned helm.  Most people recognized the helm and the outfit right away - it was hard to miss, considering that just a few years ago he was all over television in it as he laid siege to New York City.  Bree’s eyes got huge as she realized who he was.  “I...what...no...how…”

“Your tongue is not so sharp now, hm?  How DARE you,” Loki hissed, his eyes flaring as he leaned over her.  “You shall not speak ill of Darcy Lewis.  She’s stood up to monsters and demons alike, and saved many in need across your tiny planet.  She counts the Avengers as some of her closest friends.  Not to mention, she aids a god on a daily basis.  How dare you believe yourself to be her better?  You play and preen, but know NOTHING, you fool.”

“Wait…but...Darcy, please listen...”  Bree was backed up against the glass doors, cringing at Loki’s rage.  Tears were spilling from her eyes, causing her makeup to run down her face.  Darcy watched this confrontation, her mouth agape.  “Loki, stop.  That’s enough.  She’s freaking out!” Darcy said, looking around fearfully.

Loki sneered at Bree, drawing himself up to his full height.  “Don’t worry, Darcy,” he said, his eyes still on the cowering form of Bree.  “I’ve ensured no one here can see or hear what’s happening.”

“Yeah, but she’s really freaked out.  You need to stop.”  Darcy walked over to Loki and placed a hand on his shoulder.  She could feel the cold wafting from him - he felt like ice.  “I know you’re enjoying fucking with her - and I’m kind of enjoying seeing her like this - but you can’t push her this far.  I won’t let you.”

Loki glanced back at Darcy, then back at Bree, who was looking around at everyone walking past them with a pleading look on her face.  “Very well, Darcy.  But I’m at least going to ensure that she gives you no trouble this weekend.”  He turned back to Bree, that evil smile playing across his lips again.  “Now, you’re going to leave, and most importantly, you’re going to leave Darcy alone.  Because if I hear one word that you’ve been speaking ill of Darcy, or doing anything to her or her friends here, I’m going to find you, Bree.  And you know what I’m capable of.”  

Bree nodded quickly.  “Yeah.  Yes.  I understand.”  Loki backed away from her, dropping the armor and the hiding spell.  “Now go and learn your lesson, whelp.”  Bree ran off, her heels clattering on the tile floor.

Darcy ran up to him as he strode out the door. “Dude.  If you used magic on her and Fury finds out, he is going to be SO pissed.”

“Don’t worry, Darcy. I’m fairly certain that she won’t be giving either of us any additional problems this weekend.  Now, would you care to accompany me to these room parties you’ve been discussing?”

*****

Darcy pulled Loki by the hand into the Biloxi Beat Cancer room party. The entire room was decorated in silver streamers and assorted party decorations, music blared from the stereo system in the corner, and people were dancing or sitting on the bed chatting. Darcy looked around, spotted Suzanne, and waved. Suz made her way over and hugged her hard. “Oh my god, it is SO GOOD to see you! I didn’t get to meet your friend today. Hi,” she said, offering her hand to Loki, “I’m Suzanne. Call me Suz. Any boyfriend of Darce’s can call me Suz.”

“Hello. I am Loki. And I’m not her...um...boyfriend, as you say.”

“Nice name, Loki! Norse, right? You’re not Darce’s boyfriend? Everyone’s saying you are. Y’all have been pretty inseparable today. So, hey, Darce, Scott’s looking for you. He’s over in the Fabulous Fen party room. And get this – they made Reanimator Fluid.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes girl. They sure did. In a garbage can and everything. It is awful but it will get you messed up fast.” 

Darcy grinned up at Loki. “Looks like your first con gets to be one of the best.”

*****

A few hours later, they had hit every party room, and Loki had been introduced to so many people it had made his head spin.  They finally settled in the Fabulous Fen party room, since this one “had the best music” according to Darcy. They had tasted every concoction in every room, and Loki was beginning to feel a little tipsy. Whatever these wacky Midgardians put in their drinks, it was strong and almost undetectable under the sweet fruity tastes. The drink that Darcy called “Reanimator Fluid” was a green noxious looking drink that glowed under the black lights and tasted like slightly fruity death. Scott had pushed a cup of it in his hands as soon as they walked in, telling him to drink up. Loki, tired after the events of the day, ducked into a corner chair and watched Darcy toast with Scott and knock back one of these drinks. She turned to him, gave him a thumbs up, and then turned back to Scott to talk. Scott fiddled with a laptop connected to the speakers – Loki assumed he was the one in charge of the dance music blaring from the speakers that evening – and watched Darcy bend over the table, her rear end wiggling in time with the music.

Suddenly, the music changed to a twangy guitar and a woman rapping over the beat. Darcy whooped, grabbed Scott’s hand, pulled him out to the impromptu dance floor, and then ran over to Loki. “Come on and dance with us!”

“I don’t know how.”

“Just SHAKE THAT ASS, Loki! Come on!” Laughing, she yanked him out of the chair as they began to dance to the song.

_ Starships were meant to fly _

_ Hands up and touch the sky _

_ Let’s do this one last time _

_ We’re higher than a motherfucker _

Loki tried his best to move it to the hard beat of the song, but he felt ridiculous as he just bobbed up and down while he watched everyone else lose themselves in the beat of the furious music. He drank another long swig of the Fluid and tried his best to keep up with the dancing. Darcy looked positively amazing, her hair tossed around, her eyes closed, cup raised in the air, bouncing to the beat.

_ Ain't nobody fucking with my _

_ Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique _

_ Ain't nobody fresher than my muthafuckin _

_ Clique, clique, clique, clique, clique _

Darcy grinned at Loki. The more music was playing, the more he seemed to be loosening up. She lifted her cup to him, and leaned in to him. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah. This drink is rather potent. I seem to be feeling it now.”

“Awesome! Here, have the rest of mine. I’m feeling really good and I need to get some water anyway.” As the Justin Timberlake song that was currently playing faded into something else, she danced over to a red cooler on the floor next to Scott, pointed at it, and when he nodded, she reached in and grabbed a bottled water.

_ I won't let you turn around _

_ And tell me now I'm much too proud _

_ All you do is fill me up with doubt _

_ This time, baby, I'll be bulletproof _

Darcy danced up to Loki, a huge smile on her face. She felt high as a kite, flush with drink and joy at seeing her old friends - and the possibility that he just might see her as more than a coworker. As the La Roux song played, she decided to take the initiative. “Hey Loki?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think I’m attractive?”

“Um. Well. Um.”

“Come on, Loki. We’ve been around each other too long to play this stupid game shit. Just tell me.” Loki stopped dancing, and just stared at her. She smiled up at him over her glasses, leaned up on her tiptoes, and whispered in his ear, “Because you’re pretty damn hot. Sorry, but your brother ain’t got nothin’ on you.” As the music changed again, she turned her back to him and began moving a lot differently – more serpentine, slower, and deliberately brushing herself up against him. She leaned back against him and asked again, “So, do you?”

_ I gave you all my money; now show me to the honey baby _

_ Legs as white as sugar; candy on the window sill _

_ It's music when you scream my name, tell me that you feel the same _

_ Think of all the things that you want to be _

_ Think of all the things that you want to see _

_ You look good _

_ Now let the devil inside _

_ It feels good _

_ Now there's nothing to hide _

Loki couldn’t handle it. Between Darcy’s luscious body gyrating in front of him, the pulsing beat of the music in the room, the smell of her sweat and breath on his ear, and the alcohol that surged through his system, he was going to lose control. He grabbed Darcy’s arm, spun her around, pulled her to the dark corner, and pulled her close, pressing against her. He leaned in close to her ear, breathing down her neck. He felt her shudder against him as he hissed in her ear, “Yes, Darcy, I find you incredibly attractive, as you can tell by my insistent need pressing against you right at this moment. I have been wanting you for far too long, and I am afraid that the drink and your dancing has brought it to light.” He leaned closer to her ear, his words dipping lower. “So what shall we do about it, dear Darcy? Shall we stay here, or shall we go…elsewhere?” He gently nipped her earlobe and felt her shudder against him.

_ Diving into destruction _

_ Come undone with me _

_ In the state of seduction _

_ Come undone with me _

Darcy reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Give it a minute. Let’s just dance here for a few minutes more, then we can go back to the room. Please?” She leaned back against his shoulder, looking up at him, her eyes hazy with alcohol and lust. 

_ Hold me up against the wall _

_ Give it till I beg, give me some more _

_ Make me bleed, I like it raw _

_ Like it raw, raw, raw _

_ Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh _

Loki didn’t think he could stand it for long. The song that was playing – the lyrics that essentially described what he wanted to do to her – Darcy’s rounded ass rubbing up against him – it was the sweetest torture he’d ever felt. He spun her around to face him, pulled her glasses off, and tucked them into his jacket pocket. Taking her face in his hands, he ran his thumbs over her cheeks, then kissed her.

Darcy reached up, clutching fistfuls of his t-shirt with her hands. She kissed him like she was starving, like she needed him to breathe. She made little murmurs and moans as he kissed her that drove him insane. He pulled away, but kept his face close to hers and said, “Shall we go?” Darcy just nodded.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the room and to the elevator as the next song started.

_ Is your love strong enough _

_ Like a rock in the sea _

_ Am I asking too much _

_ Is your love strong enough? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! As you can tell, the smut is forthcoming in the next chapter. :)
> 
> Some interesting notes:
> 
> The Fabulous Fen are based off of a former fan group down here called the Flaming Fen. The group consisted of all gay and lesbian members of the local con scene. They did some really fun panels and wore amazing rainbow kilts. I miss them a lot. They were - and still are - great friends of mine.
> 
> Re-animator Fluid is really a drink. We used to have it a lot at cons here. I think the guys from WHIP TV developed it back in the mid-90s. It's basically Gatorade or Powerade mixed with Everclear. The good thing about it? The electrloytes kept you going while the Everclear got you DRUNK. Supposedly it also prevented hangovers, although I always had one so I'm not sure how true that was. The bad thing? You got drunk FAST and if you weren't careful you could get a severe case of alcohol poisoning. PLEASE be careful when you are drinking stuff like this. The convention scene is different now, and I would never recommend taking a drink from a stranger who you don't know.
> 
> The songs I pulled lyrics from in this chapter, in order of appearance:
> 
> Starships - Nicki Minaj  
> Clique - Kanye West, Jay Z and Big Sean  
> Sexy Back - Justin Timberlake  
> Bulletproof - La Roux  
> Systeme de Sexe - Julien K  
> State of Seduction - Digital Daggers  
> Flesh - Simon Curtis  
> Is Your Love Strong Enough - Bryan Ferry
> 
> Maybe I'll whip up a playlist after all this is done.
> 
> Next up - SMUTTY GOODNESS! :D
> 
> Edit 6/24/16: I never really cared for the confrontation with Bree - it always seemed so "meh" to me. So, I fluffed it up a little and made Loki a little more...Loki. Ehehehehehehe.


	8. Friday Night - Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy decide to finally act on their attraction - aka, SMUTTY GOODNESS!

Darcy growled as she attempted to open the door with the key card. Her other hand was holding Loki’s and she couldn’t seem to get it in the slot correctly due to her inebriation. As she tried it for the third time, Loki snatched the card out of her hand and smoothly slid it in. The green light came on and he opened the door. Pulling her into the room, he grabbed one of her hands and pulled her to him.

 “Um.  Are you sure about this?” Darcy asked, now feeling a little nervous outside of the dance floor and without a drink.

Loki ran his fingers over her dark locks. “My darling Darcy, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he murmured, lowering his head to kiss her deeply.

His tongue slid in her mouth, dancing with hers and making her wonder just exactly he earned the nickname Silvertongue. He nibbled and sucked on her lower lip as she stood on tiptoe to reach him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. Her hands reached up and threaded through his short dark locks, lightly tugging. Loki moaned slightly into her mouth and she pressed herself closer to him, finding that sound an immediate turn-on.

 Loki broke the kiss after a while, but not his hold on her. “Unless you wish to stop. Simply say the word, and this will no longer continue.”

Darcy shook her head. “No.  No, I want this. I want you. I’ve wanted you since Norway,” she whispered, pulling him back down to her. 

He dodged her mouth, ducking to the side and nibbling on her earlobe. “Hmmm, is that so?” He breathed in her ear, lightly flicking his tongue along a ridge. Darcy moaned and pressed herself up against him, fisting her hands in his t-shirt. “I do believe, Miss Lewis, that we’ve both been wanting the same thing for the same amount of time.”

With that, he buried his face in Darcy’s neck, sucking and biting her. She squealed lightly and shoved off his leather jacket. As he lavished attention on what seemed to be a very erogenous area for her, he brought his hands to her shoulders and pushed off her sweater. 

Loki removed his face from her neck and took both of her hands, kissing each of them. “Let’s move to somewhere more comfortable, shall we?”

In the blink of an eye, they were standing in front of the plush leather couch, and Loki pulled Darcy down on top of him as he sat down. She straddled him, her arms draped over his shoulders. Pressing her lips against his, she twined her fingers in his dark hair. Loki hissed as she nipped at his lower lip, but he quickly recovered, sliding his tongue into her mouth and pulling her closer to him. 

Darcy responded in kind, their tongues dancing over and around, their lips becoming more frantic in their explorations. When she pulled away for air, he darted in and began to lick and nibble at her earlobe. She gasped, and Loki’s hands moved from her shoulders down her back, and finally stopped as he grabbed her curvaceous bottom. His teeth moved from her ear to her collarbone and bit down gently. She writhed on top of him, gasping and moaning slightly.

As she moved, he grunted and pulled her to him, pressing her against the straining fabric of his jeans. He nibbled a little harder and licked her neck, and when finding that she did not pull away or flinch at the bite, he bit down harder, causing her to groan and gasp. Loki found that he loved the sound of her, and wondered what Darcy would sound like when he was inside her. He suddenly had a mental picture of her in his arms, face flushed and breasts rose-tipped, eyes closed and crying out as she came. Loki suddenly found himself wanting her more than any woman he’d ever known.

Ceasing his biting, Loki moved back to Darcy’s ear, and whispered, “Darcy, how do you want me?” 

Darcy, confused, pulled away. Her face was flushed and hot even though it was cool in the room. “I don’t understand.” 

Loki, shifting to relieve the strain in his pants, kissed her again and spoke against her mouth. “Would you want me to make love to you - or take you hard?” He bit her neck again, holding her squirming bottom, and breathed in her ear, “Because I don’t think I can be gentle right now.  I want you too bad.” 

Darcy chuckled deep in her throat, and kissed him deep as she reached down and rubbed her hand over the hardness in his jeans. She leaned into his ear, licked his lobe, and whispered, “I want you to take me hard and fast and rough.  I want you to fuck me, Loki.”  Darcy then slid off of his lap, and moved towards the hallway. 

He sat there for a second, and then pushed himself off of the couch, walking towards her.  He grabbed her waist, pulling her against him, and smashing her lips against his. She was amazed as he scooped her into his arms, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as hard as she could.

Every second that went by made Darcy’s head spin. Loki’s kisses were intoxicating, and she found herself wanting to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. He lowered her to the bed, then pulled away to kick off his shoes and socks, and yank off his jeans. He grumbled low as he fumbled with the button fly. She giggled at his frustration, and was met with a glare. Snarling in frustration, he waved his hands and with a flash, their clothing disappeared. Darcy stared at him, licking her lips as her gaze kept moving down to his cock. Her eyes widened when she noticed his size. She felt the pulse of her arousal between her legs, and spread them for him.

Loki stood there, watching her watching him. When she spread her legs, he climbed on the bed, pressing their naked bodies together. Darcy was all lovely curves and delicious soft flesh.  He kissed her again, and slid his hands up her sides, reveling at the smoothness of her skin. His hands found her breasts, so soft except for the hard nipples under his fingers. He broke the kiss, leaned down, and took one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and pinching it in his teeth. 

She moaned and arched her back into him. One hand flicked and pinched the other nipple, and the other one traveled down her stomach and abdomen until he felt her hot wet warmth on his fingertips. He bit her nipple, and when she arched her back and gasped, he slid a finger into her wetness. Sucking at her breast, his finger slowly traveled around until he found the hard little bud of her clit, and he softly stroked it. She bucked hard, groaning his name.  Loki thought he’d never seen or heard anything so beautiful in his life.

Darcy gasped as he toyed with her clit, and when he finally pulled his finger out, she moaned at the abrupt departure. He pulled back, grasped her face and roughly kissed her. Then he was gone, but not for long. The bed shifted as he climbed off, grasping her ankles and pulling her down on the bed, kissing, biting, and licking up her thigh. His tongue teased around her slit, never going in but stroking her outer folds. 

He pulled away for a second, then growled, “I want to taste you, Darcy - your mouth, your luscious breasts, and especially here.”

With that, his lips pressed against her, and his tongue slowly licked her clit, sending waves of pleasure up her body. The pressure of teeth made her hips rise from the bed.  His tongue moved to her tight slit and darted in, testing her tightness. Her hands pressed gently on his head as she spread her legs open to allow him better access. His tongue slid back and forth from her cunt to her clit, stroking and prodding. 

Time seemed to slow down for Darcy as he lapped at her, all sensation narrowing down to his hands on her body and his mouth between her thighs. She felt her entire body growing tense as the pressure built inside her. Everything seemed to go still for one second, then the tension broke as the orgasm ripped through her. Screaming Loki’s name, she arched her back until she almost lifted off the bed, and dug her fingers in his hair. Her thighs clenched around his head, holding him to her.

He tasted her delicious gush on his tongue as she cried out, and held her under his hands, taut and shaking. Pleasure washed over her in shattering waves. Her voice broke and cracked as the orgasm ebbed, and her body sank back to the bed. She felt like she was floating down to her sheets.  Darcy’s eyes opened, and she smiled at Loki, who stood up again.

 Loki felt drunk. Between the sweet-tart taste of her in his mouth, the feeling of her body writhing as she came, and the sound of her calling his name in the throes of her orgasm, he was dizzy with his arousal. He joined her on the bed, tracing delicate patterns on her stomach with his fingers, and kissed her, sliding his tongue in her mouth. She pressed her mouth against his so insistently that his prick twitched in anticipation. He grasped her hips, pulling her close, and rubbed his tip around her, teasing. 

Darcy whimpered and begged. “Please.  Please.”

He gave her that cockeyed grin, and said. “Tell me what you want, Darcy. Tell me what you need.” 

She met his eyes, and then looked down, where their bodies were about to join. “Please. You know.  Just…PLEASE.” 

He kept the teasing up, nudging her nether lips aside, rubbing the head against her, so very close to just slipping in. “Don’t be shy, darling. Tell me.” 

Her eyes met his, and she moaned. “Please. Fuck me, Loki. I want you inside me.” 

“Ahh, that’s good,” Loki said, as he slowly slid himself in, inch-by-inch. She groaned, wrapping her legs around him, pushing him in tighter until he was completely sheathed.  Looking down at her, Loki knew he wouldn’t last long. He grabbed her hips and began to thrust – slowly at first, but then harder, enjoying the sound of their skin slapping together with the force. 

He held her hips tightly in his hands, pushing a little harder each time. “God, Darcy, you’re so damned tight,” he said, and she moaned. He looked down at her – more gorgeous than he ever imagined, her hair a halo around her face on the pale sheets, eyes half closed with desire, skin shining with sweat in the light, breasts bouncing with their movement – and hissed. “I can’t hold back much longer...” 

She pulled his lips down to hers, and breathed, “Come for me, Loki, please…” That was it. Her mouth uttering those words pushed his passion over the edge, and he slammed into her with a roar. Hearing his frenzy pushed Darcy over the edge one more time, and she wrapped her legs tight around his ass, digging her fingers into his shoulders. She kissed him hard, crying her pleasure into his mouth, and they both shuddered and lost themselves to feeling. Their eyes locked, and they both knew in that instant they were completely and totally lost.

After what seemed like hours, he stilled on top of her. She gently stroked his back, and eventually she felt him move, and let him go. Loki rolled over and sighed contentedly. “My darling Darcy - that was amazing.” 

She pushed her hair out of her face and smiled. Pressing her lips to his, she tasted Loki’s sweat and her juices mingled. “Agreed,” she mouthed against his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 

After a moment, she softly asked, “Can I stay here tonight? Because I don’t think I can properly walk to my room.”

“Of course you can. Why would you not? I’d hoped you would stay.”

“I don’t know. I guess I just was scared this would be a ‘wham-bam-thank you Miss Lewis’ situation.” She sat up, running her hands through her mussed hair. 

Loki sat up next to her and took her in his arms. “Darcy, did you miss what I said earlier? You are _MY_ darling Darcy.  Mine.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. “That is, unless you no longer wish to be.”

“No, no. I do.”

“Good. Now, unless I am mistaken, you will need some rest after our…activities. Shall we go to sleep?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, major apologies have to go out for those waiting. I'm so sorry. I got VERY sick - so sick that I ended up in the hospital for almost a week. Recovering means back to work and less time for writing. I'm better now, and working with a wonderful group of writing ladies, so I'm feeling inspired and will be posting more!
> 
> Second, a big thanks go out to my new beta readers and editor. I'm hoping that the help will make my writing better.


	9. Saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, hangovers are the WORST. And when she wakes up naked next to the God of Lies and Mischief, Darcy has a little freakout moment.

A sunbeam found its way right into Loki’s eye, forcing it open and causing him to wince.  He reached up and rubbed his head, which was pounding from all the Reanimator Fluid and other drinks the night before. As he tried to sit up, was met with a sleepy groan and a weight on top of his left arm. He glanced down and found Darcy curled up against him, still nude from last night’s experience. Reaching out with his other hand, he gently brushed her dark locks off of her face. He marveled at how her fair skin glowed in the morning light, how her lashes broke over her cheeks, how her nose wrinkled up as he touched her.  She opened her eyes, blinking in the bright morning sun.  As her gaze focused on his face, her blue eyes widened and she bolted up.

“Oh god oh what...OH JESUS CHRIST OWWWW,” Darcy exclaimed, clutching her head and wincing.

“Good morning,” Loki said, sitting up in bed and leaning against the headboard. He grinned at her, watching her cheeks turn a brilliant shade of pink as she covered her eyes.  

“Hey, so...um...Loki? This is a prank, right?  Or this is a dream?  Please tell me I am not naked in your bed right now and you are not totally naked too and, oh crap this is so very awkward and how are we going to tell Fury and Coulson and Tony, and crap Nat is going to be so very pissed and…”

“Darcy - do you not mean to tell me that you do not remember what we did last night?”

“Um. Well. Parts of it,” she said, uncovering one eye and looking at him.  “So I guess we really did do the do and I wasn’t just having a really awesome sex dream.”

“Yes, we really did…do the do, as you phrase it.” Loki was more than a little confused and hurt at Darcy’s sudden attitude change.  Last night, she’d confessed feelings for him, and now she was sitting here, pulling up the sheets to cover her body and looking around much like a cornered animal.  “I am sorry, Darcy.  I should not have allowed this to happen since we both had been drinking.”  She didn’t respond.  His jaw tensed as he tried to tamp down his disappointment.  

“Darcy?”

“Huh?  Yeah, I’m here.  Just feeling a little weird right now.  The hangover doesn’t help.”

“I do hope you remember that I did not force myself on you. I may be a criminal, but that’s one thing I could never do.”  She still said nothing, only nodded, and Loki felt his heart drop.   _ Of course she regrets this _ , Loki thought.

Finally Darcy broke the silence with a small laugh. “I know. It was kind of the other way around, wasn’t it?” She reached out and took his hand. “Look, Loki, I’m sorry.  I just got kind of freaked out, and on top of that I’ve got a hangover from hell. Can we lay here and talk for a little while - maybe with some clothes on? And is there any chance you can get rid of this headache?”

“Yes, of course.  Would you like some coffee? That drink from last night – your Reanimator Fluid - has left me feeling terrible as well.”

“Pssht.  You don’t have to say that again.  I’ll go make it.  But...um...would you mind turning around while I go out of the room?  I’m still, like, really super naked and stuff.”

*****

A short while later, Darcy came back into the bedroom, wearing her t-shirt and boxers, and carrying two large mugs of steaming coffee. Loki, now dressed in his silky black and green pajamas, stood up when she walked in and took one of the coffees from her.  He leaned down and placed a feather-light kiss on her forehead. With his touch, she felt the same cool peppermint touch from yesterday ghost over her and eliminate her headache.  He sat down on the freshly made bed and gestured for her to sit down next to him.  

“So…about last night,” Darcy started, taking a sip of her coffee. “Look, I’m really sorry about earlier. I know my reaction to you must have made you feel like crap. And don’t give me your ‘no I’m fine, really’ bullshit, because I saw the look on your face. We’ve been partners for two years now, I know when you get pissed.”

“Hm,” Loki murmured, drinking his coffee.

“I don’t know what else to say.  I know my reaction this morning wasn’t what you expected, and probably not what you wanted.  I’m a little freaked out by all this.” She leaned her head back against the headboard and sighed.  “I just feel like this is moving a little too fast - and I’ve been burned before with a relationship that started at a con.  Remember?”

“I do,” Loki said, placing his coffee cup down on the nightstand next to him.  “You told me that the other night.  And remember, we had the unfortunate experience of running into the woman that your former paramour was unfaithful with yesterday evening.”

Darcy frowned.  Last night had been so fun that she’d totally forgotten about seeing Bree before they headed back to the hotel.  Bree had mentioned that Rick was here, and now that she knew that, she wasn’t sure what to think.  “Yeah,” Darcy said, looking down.  

“Darcy? Are you all right?”  Loki asked.  He reached out to comfort her, and then drew back.  She sighed and ran a hand through her mussed hair.  “Look, I mean, you’re…you’re…a freaking GOD who’s immortal and stuff and I’m just nerdy Darcy.  I’m not super-smart like Jane or kick-ass like Nat or super business-y like Pepper. I really like you, I do…but I can’t understand what you see in me.  And last night was amazing, but I know that it was probably a one-time thing because of lowered inhibitions.”

Loki had enough.  He didn’t know what brought this self-esteem issue on with her, but he knew it needed to stop here and now.  He grabbed her upper arms and made her face him.  “Darcy Lewis, you believe yourself unworthy of me, but you are one of the most stunningly beautiful women I’ve ever known. You make me laugh – which is something I haven’t done in an age. You are my Galatea come to life, and I am as enamored of you as Pygmalion himself. Let it be known that the God of Lies does not lie now, and the God of Mischief plays no tricks here. I’ve wanted you for some time now, Darcy, and last night was the culmination of that wanting.” She looked down, blushing a furious red.  Loki slid his hands down her arms and took her hands into his as he continued.  “Please stop comparing yourself to others. Speaking from experience, it can cause you to become something that you do not wish to be, not to mention doing and saying things you’ll regret later.”

Darcy stared into his green eyes and couldn’t move. She had to admit, Loki had been more open and honest with her over the past couple of days than he had ever been in the couple of years they’d been partnered together. She bit her lower lip and looked down at the bed that they’d just made love in last night, and her thoughts ran wild.

_ C’mon, Lewis. He obviously wants you. Just go with it. The worst that can happen is that you get a little wooing and some more mind-blowing sex. The best? Well, let’s just say if you weren’t talking to the God of Lies and Mischief that you’d swear he actually thought these things. You told yourself you would flirt with him, and you did, and look at what happened. You got laid! So thumbs up for you. Stop with the wahh-wahh pity party. _

She smiled up at Loki. “Well, I must say that the God of Stories certainly has a way with words.” She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, gently. “Thanks, Loki.” He reached up and stroked her hair out of her face. “You are welcome, Darcy.”

With that, her belly rumbled, causing Darcy to look down. “Whoof. Guess that means it’s time to get some breakfast and get a move on. We have a whole day at the con to get to!” They both climbed out of the bed, and started moving towards the door. Darcy playfully swatted Loki’s butt as they headed into the kitchen. “Hey, have you ever had Pop-Tarts? Your brother loves them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH HAI THER.
> 
> It's been...what, almost two years? I've been doing things. Bad things. Non-writing things. But I'm back now! I've been inspired to pick up the Tasertricks ship again and send it afloat.


	10. Saturday - Midday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback, this time from Darcy's perspective. Now with frosty Jotun!Loki goodness!

Darcy walked through the Dealers Room at GulfCon, not really focusing on anything in front of her.  She’d occasionally stop and chat with a dealer, perusing the wares on their table, but she really wasn’t focused on purchasing anything.  Her mind was somewhere else - and that somewhere else was tall, lean, with green eyes and black hair.

She smiled, thinking back to last night.  As the morning had progressed, the night had come back to her in bits and pieces, especially what led up to their experience in bed.  She was sort of shocked that she’d become so forward with him.  She partially blamed that on the alcohol, but Darcy knew better.  She didn’t lie to him last night - she did have a crush on him since Norway.  Actually, she’d had a crush on him since before then.  

*****

Darcy had just come out of the office, locking the door behind her.  It had been a long day, her eyes hurt, and all she wanted was to go home, put on some music, drink a glass of wine, and take a long bath.  As Darcy walked down the hall towards the elevator to the apartments, she popped her earbuds in and scrolled through the music on her iPhone.  Yeah, it was interesting working for SHIELD and everything, but like every other job, there were bad days and good days.  This one was particularly bad since Loki hadn’t been there.  

She saw him briefly this morning, but then Thor burst into the lab space and told him that something was going down somewhere and the Avengers needed his help, yadda yadda yadda.  She’d waved goodbye to him and told them both good luck.  Not that they needed it, what with Thor’s big muscle-y arms, Loki’s magic, Myuh-Myuh, and what she affectionately called “Loki’s Pokey Stick”.

Normally, Darcy never worried about them.  She typically plugged in her earbuds and went about her business.  However, Jane had been particularly fidgety all day, and when none of the Avengers came back by the afternoon, both of them were more than a little nervous.  Jane, who had higher clearance in SHIELD, tried to see what was going on, but came back with nothing.  Darcy kept an eye on social media and the online news all day to see if something popped up, but there was not one whisper about any of them.  Which meant one thing…

They probably weren’t dealing with something on Earth.

Jane had left early in the day, saying something about having a headache, but Darcy knew her best friend too well.  She was too worried about Thor.  Coming around the corner, Darcy decided that it would probably be best to put her own worries aside for now and go see Jane.  Turning around, she looked down at her phone to skip the song that was playing, and briefly looked up in just enough time to run smack into what felt like a wall.  

That wall just happened to be tall, blonde, muscled...and supporting a tall, black-haired blue man wearing green and black leather and a gold horned helmet.  Darcy squeaked and tripped over her own feet, falling very ungracefully on her rear end and looking up at both Thor and Loki.  They looked like hell - armor battered and chipped, fabric torn, bruises and cuts all over their bodies.  Thor rumbled, “Darcy.  I must tend to my brother.  He is hurt.”

Darcy scrambled up from her place on the floor and made her way over to Loki’s other side, trying her best to help support his weight.  “Darcy,” Thor protested, “Don’t.  His skin...it can burn you.”  She looked up at Loki and blinked, realizing the difference in his appearance.   _Wait a second...why is Loki blue?_  He was the color of cobalt, and she could see raised ridges along his cheeks and chin.  One of his eyes was swollen shut, the other looked over at her, red as blood.  He smirked, then winced in pain.  “Miss Lewis.  Meet the monster.”

“Loki, shut up and let’s get you to the infirmary, okay?”  Darcy rolled her eyes at his tone.  She knew that he was a Frost Giant - hell, everyone at SHIELD did, it was in his file - but never spoke about it with him.  She just figured that Frost Giants looked like Asgardians.  But now was not the time for him to have his own little pity party.  She focused on keeping her hands on his leather armor and avoiding his skin, until Loki softly spoke up.

“Miss Lewis, you don’t have to concern yourself.  I have enough magic left to keep a thin barrier between your skin and mine.  You won’t be hurt if you touch me.  I had to do that so Thor could help me here.”

“That’s great, Loki, thanks.  Now shut up and walk with us.”

The three of them struggled to the elevator and down to the infirmary, where Thor dumped Loki in a room, and Darcy plopped down on a chair outside of the room to call Jane and let her know what was happening.  As she hung up the phone and looked up to see what was going on, she watched the doctors and nurses - and Thor - struggle to get all of Loki’s armor off.  As they took off his tunic, her eyes moved over his chest.  He was covered in burns, cuts, and bruises, and she noticed that the ridges that were on his face continued along his skin.  Her eyes traveled up to his face, where her gaze was met by his one good red eye.  She tried to smile and give him a thumbs up through the window, but all that earned her was a level stare until she turned away.  A few minutes later, Thor and Jane came up to her in the hallway and told her what had happened.

Apparently Thanos had attacked another realm under the protection of Asgard, in search of more Infinity Stones.  Thor, Loki, and a few of the Avengers had shown up to chase him off, but Loki, having the chance to engage with Thanos directly, went after him and ran into someone called Nebula.  According to Loki, he’d had the upper hand - until Thanos appeared and forced Loki away from her.  When Thor arrived on the scene, Thanos was there, and Loki was being pushed down to the ground, with Thanos’ hand around his throat.  Thor didn’t have a second thought - he just flung Mjolnir - but at the second that the magical hammer was about to connect, Thanos disappeared, leaving Loki hurt and on the ground in his Frost Giant form.

Darcy turned back to the window to Loki’s room, watching him in the bed.  The doctors had gone, leaving him laying there, staring at the ceiling.  She briefly heard Jane and Thor embracing and murmuring things behind her, being all schmoopy and stuff.  She rolled her eyes - couldn't they just take that somewhere else?  Deciding to give them a little privacy - well, as much privacy as a hospital hallway in the SHIELD building could afford - she pulled open Loki’s door and walked in, shutting it softly behind her.

He turned towards the noise and stared at her coolly.  She could already see the swelling was going down in his eye.  “Miss Lewis.”

“Sorry.  I’ll be quiet.  Your brother and my best friend are about to start making out in the hall and I really didn’t want to look at that.”  She walked over to the window and pulled the blinds closed.  “I’m sure you don’t either.  Unless you do.  I mean, whatever floats your boat and all that,” she mumbled, blushing.   _Oh lord, SHUT UP LEWIS_ , she thought.  She walked over to the bed, looking down at Loki.  “You gonna be okay?  I hope so.  I can’t read all that space language in those books that Dr. Strange sends over.”

Loki gave a small chuckle.  “Yes, Miss Lewis.  I will be fine.  I just need a day or two to rest and heal.  I guess I should count myself lucky that Frost Giant physiology allows me to heal faster than Midgardians.”  Darcy gave him a small smile.  “Sweet.  I could use a few days off.  Thanks, Lokester,” she said as she reached out to pat his shoulder.

Abruptly, he jerked away.  “DON’T,” he commanded. She jerked her hand back, confused.  Loki settled back into the bed, wincing at the pain.  “It would be better if you did not touch me.  My magic is completely depleted and I no longer have the barrier up.  You would hurt yourself.”

“Oh,” Darcy said.  “Well, okay, thanks.  No touchy, right.  I’ll just...uh...sit over here or something for a bit.  Gonna check emails and stuff and then head back to my place.  Is that cool?”  She flinched, realizing what she had just said.  “I mean...um...is that okay?”  Loki nodded and adjusted himself back into the bed.  “Yes, that’s fine, Miss Lewis.  Stay as long as you like.”  Darcy flopped in the chair at the foot of his hospital bed, grabbing her phone and opening Facebook.  She tried to scroll through her News Feed, but wasn’t really paying attention to the cat pictures and memes that her friends and family were posting.  She was thinking about the blue guy sitting right in front of her, and why she was so worried about him.

_He’s just a coworker._  
_He doesn’t even call me Darcy._  
_He does like playing pranks on Tony with me...that’s fun.  And when he smiles, it’s really REALLY nice.  His eyes are nice when he smiles._  
_And he does have a sweet butt.  Especially in that leather getup.  Is that kinky?_  
_He even looks good when he’s blue._  
_But right now he looks so...hurt.  Not just because of the wounds and stuff, but he just looks...sad.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen Loki sad.  Angry, yeah...stuck-up, yeah...but not sad._

Darcy was pulled out of her reverie by Loki’s voice.  “You’re not afraid.”

“Huh? Afraid of what?”

Loki turned his head towards her, his red eye shining.  “This...how I appear to you at this moment...doesn’t frighten you.”

“Uh...no.  I mean, how you look doesn’t scare me.  Never has.  Even when you were all on TV like ‘kneel before me puny mortals’ and shit.  I was more wondering where you got those clothes.  That’s some serious draping and couture design stuff.  That designer would have kicked ass on Project Runway.”

Loki gazed at her, seemingly ignoring her attempts to joke.  “Asgardians teach their children to be afraid of Frost Giants.  Frost Giants even plagued Midgard, for a time.”

“Well they don’t plague Midgard now.”

“Hmph,” Loki smirked.  “There are those that would say they do.”  He gestured, indicating his body.  

“Well those people are stupid.  You’ve done some pretty terrible things...but you’ve been making up for that a lot since you came here.  I think that counts for a lot.  It does with me, at least.  I mean, you went after Thanos today, Loki.  That’s a big deal.”

Loki frowned, his eyes looking down.  Darcy watched his face tighten in anger.  “Yes, and you see what good that did.”

“It did a hell of a lot of good for those people you saved.  Stop pitying yourself so much!”  Darcy placed her hand on his leg, covered by the blankets on the bed.  “Look, Loki, I read your file.  I know that you said that Thanos...did stuff...to your head.  I know that you’re working with some serious issues.  But you really need to realize that what happened in the past is really and truly in the past. Your actions NOW are what matters.”

Loki’s red eye met Darcy’s blue ones.  They started at each other for a minute.  As she watched, his eyes changed from red to green, and the blue on his skin faded to his typical pale coloring.  She realized she still had her hand on his leg, and pulled it away.  “Sorry.  I just get passionate about making sure my friends understand how important they are,” she mumbled.  Loki gave her a smile, the same kind of smile that she had been thinking about earlier.  “Your friends, Miss Lewis?  Does this mean that you count me in that circle?”

She smiled back at him, the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach.  “Yeah, Loki.  You’re definitely a friend.”

*****

Darcy walked out of the dealers room, heading towards the first panel room.  Reminiscing about that day had her smiling.  It was the first time that both she and Loki had admitted they were friends.  Working together with him was easier after that, although she did have to keep her tongue in check sometimes.  She had a tendency to ramble and she really didn’t want to blab to everyone that she had what she considered a schoolgirl crush on an Asgardian-slash-Frost Giant god.

As always, when Darcy was lost in her thoughts, she didn’t always look to see where she was going, and she ran right square into someone walking out of the main panel room.  “Oh!  I’m so sorry,” she exclaimed.  She was eye level with someone in a cheap Thor costume, which made her giggle.  Considering she’d had more than an eyeful of the real deal, she always got a kick out of the fact that people wore costumes and dressed as her friends.   _I mean, some of the costumes I see on Tumblr are really good, but nothing beats the real thing.  I mean, Worbla ain’t got nothing on real Asgardian armor._

“Hey, babe.”  The voice forced her eyes up to the guy’s face.  She frowned, backing away a step and clenching her hands into fists as she met his eyes.

“Rick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello errybody! As you can see, I'm back. Been writing pretty diligently for the past few days. 
> 
> For the past few weeks, I've been fighting with these two, nagging me in my brain on my commute to and from work:  
>     
> So I finally decided to get back to their story. After all, they have a whole weekend to get through!
> 
> I'm going to try and get a chapter done every week until this is completed.


	11. Saturday - midday (cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is a DOUCHECANOE of the highest order. Loki doesn't like people messing with Darcy.
> 
> Darcy catches up with a friend.
> 
> Very slight TW for a guy getting a little intense with a woman. Nothing major- just an arm grab. I'd rather mention it just in case it squicks someone out.

The guy standing in front of Darcy gave her a lopsided smirk.  Darcy looked him up and down, still frowning.  She always remembered him being so broad and tall, but considering that she hung out with Cap and Thor these days, she realized he was significantly shorter and rounder than she remembered.  The cheap Thor costume he wore was a bit snug around his midsection, and the plastic hammer he had slung over his shoulder was too small.  When she looked at his hair, she chuckled.  “Too yellow,” she said about the shiny wig that graced his head.

“Huh?”

“Oh, nothing.  Excuse me, I’m meeting someone,” she said as she tried to make her way around him.  He stuck his hammer out, blocking her and still giving her that lopsided smirk.

“Aw, but no hug, babe?  I haven’t seen you in forever.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and curled her lip in disgust.  “Uhhh, no, Rick.  The last time I saw you I was telling you how much of a shitdick you were.  I don’t want to talk to you.  Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Darcy dashed to her left, trying to go around him, but Rick grabbed her wrist, yanking her back towards him.

“Babe, come on.  That was years ago.  Things are different now.  Can’t we talk?  You’re still looking really fine.  I mean, damn, Darce, wherever you’re living really agrees with you.”  Rick’s eyes roved over her body, looking her up and down.  

“Absolutely not.  I don’t want anything to do with you.  I just came here to enjoy the weekend and see people I still like.  Leave me alone.”  Darcy shuddered at his lecherous gaze, and pulled her arm, trying to get herself away.  He leaned in close to her and whispered, “Fuck that, Darce.  You owe me one for making me look like shit in front of everyone years ago.”  His grip tightened on her wrist, making her wince.

Darcy had dealt with this enough.  Rick was obviously not going to accept no for an answer, but luckily, she’d done enough training with Natasha to know how to get out of a simple situation like this one.  “I don’t owe you shit,” she said, loudly.  As the people walking around her turned to see what was happening, Darcy reached up with her hand, spinning her body at the hip, forcing his hand off of her wrist, and twisting his arm.  Rick yelped, and Darcy stepped away.  “Touch me again and I’ll make you regret it.”  She spun on her heel and stalked away.

“BITCH!”

Darcy shrugged and kept walking.  She knew responding would only make the situation worse, and she wanted no part of his drama and bullshit.

*****

Loki stood right outside of the Dealers Room door, watching as Darcy spun around and forced the man’s arm off of her and walked off.  Loki smirked as he watched the guy pull his wounded limb up to his chest - he was pleasantly surprised that Darcy remembered her self defense training from Natasha.  Loki wondered if she had the knife on her that the Widow always insisted that she carry for protection.

“BITCH!”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as he watched the guy spit the epithet at Darcy’s retreating form.  He noted that Darcy didn’t react, and just disappeared into the crowd.  How DARE this pathetic excuse for a human treat her that way?  His furious gaze locked on the man, ridiculously dressed like his brother.  As he turned and started stalking towards the Dealer’s Room, he locked eyes with Loki, who drew himself up and gave him the coldest gaze he could.  

“What the fuck are you looking at, dude?” he yelled, nodding his chin at Loki.  

“Your pathetic attempts to coerce a woman to spending time with you.  You must be truly desperate to lay your hands on someone who obviously doesn’t want anything to do with you.  That, and your laughable attire.”

“Fuck you, asshole.  What the fuck do you care about that little slut?  Everyone’s been talking about how the bitch was making out with some dude in the party rooms last night.”  The man was getting very close to Loki, who stood his ground and simply stared down his nose at the sweating, red-faced man.

Loki narrowed his eyes.  “And what business is that of yours?  Who she deigns to spend her time with is her choice.”

“It’s my business if she’s my fuckin’ ex-girlfriend.”

“Ohhh,” Loki exhaled.  “You must be Rick.”  Putting two and two together, he let a wicked smile slip across his face as his mind ran rampant with what he could do to this man.

“Yeah?  And what the fuck if I am?  Who the hell are you?  Start shit with me, dude, and I’ll get you kicked right out of this convention.” Rick drew himself up as tall as he could - which compared to Loki wasn’t that tall at all - and slung the cheap plastic hammer over his shoulder.  Loki laughed - if Thor was here right now he would have smacked the guy with Mjolnir for daring to curse at Darcy.  “Oh, you’re so petty and small.  You wouldn’t dare have me ejected from this event.  And if you know what’s good for you, you’ll leave Darcy alone.”

“Oh yeah?  Who says?  And how the fuck do you know Darcy?”

“I say.  As for how we know each other - we are coworkers.”  Loki called on his Frost Giant magic to chill the area around them considerably, making Rick shudder and raise goosebumps on his arms, but he didn’t back down.  Instead, he got really close to Loki and poked a finger in his chest.  “Stay the fuck away from my ex with your fuckin’ white knight bullshit.  If I see you outside of this con, you can bet I will teach you to keep your fuckin’ nose out of other people’s business.”  

Loki stepped back, smirking.  “I’d like to see you try to attack me, puny man.  You wouldn’t like what happens.”  He backed off as volunteers in Security t-shirts approached the two of them, attempting to stop the altercation.  He raised his hands up, showing everyone that he wasn’t doing anything, but as he walked off, he called out, “Oh, and by the way - you’re so unworthy of Mjolnir, you wouldn’t even be able to get close to it, much less lift it.”

*****

Darcy walked up to registration, her stomach roiling.  She had been hoping to find Loki somewhere in the con space, but she never came across him.  Seeing Rick and having him act like that was unsettling, but she knew she’d done the right thing by getting away from him as fast as she could.  She waved at her friend Suzanne, who was standing in the back of the booth, filing away papers.

“Yo, Suz.  What’cha doing?”

“Darcy!  Come on in.  You know you can just come back here whenever you like.”

Darcy shrugged and poked at the badge on her lanyard.  “This says I can’t, woman.  You know con rules.”

“Yeah, well, I run reg. My department, my rules.  Come back here and grab a seat.”

Darcy ducked under the tablecloth and came up on the other side, pulling a chair around and straddling it.  She lifted her messenger bag off of her shoulders and dropped it next to her with a sigh.  

Suz glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.  “You okay?”

“Not really.  I just ran into Rick.”  Darcy rubbed her wrist, trying to forget the feeling of his damp palm on her skin.  

Suz curled her lip.  “Yeah, I’ve already seen him a couple of times this weekend.  He’s still walking around here like he owns the damn place.  Not that he owned this damn con to begin with.  I’d love to kick him out but I don’t have anything to go on.”  She eyed Darcy rubbing her wrist.  “What happened?”

“I bumped into him coming out of a panel room.  He kept trying to talk to me, and I made it pretty clear that I didn’t want to.  He grabbed my wrist, and I made him let go.”

Suz’s eyebrow shot up.  “Made him?”

“Yeah, I did a little self defense maneuver that I learned from...a friend.”  Darcy grinned, thinking about her sessions with Natasha.   _Remind me to thank her when I get back to New York,_ she thought.

Suz chuckled, shuffling the papers in her hands and putting them in order.  “Good for you, Darce.  It’s high time someone showed that asshole that he’s not God’s gift to women.  He’s gotten...worse...while you’ve been gone.”

Darcy frowned.  “What do you mean, worse?”

“Well, you know how the con scene is changing these days?  I’ve been pushing GulfCon to really start changing their rules and such to make sure that our con is safe and fun for everyone.  We don’t take harassment lightly.  Not that we really did when you were around, but we really wanted to make sure that if there was a complaint, that it got handled quickly and properly.”

“You talking about the whole ‘Cosplay Is Not Consent’ movement and all that?”  Darcy put her chin on the chair, watching Suzanne work.

“Yeah, that, but we also wanted to make it more appealing to a diverse audience.  I’m really pushing to make our con better for women, the LGTBQ community, people with disabilities, stuff like that.  I want GulfCon to be a really diverse and fun con for EVERYONE - and I mean that.  That’s why I’ve been on the corporate committee and kept working these past few years.  The hardest thing for me to do is get rid of the term ‘slave auction’.  It’s a pretty big event - and it brings in good money for the con and gets a lot of people at our dance - but we really need to start calling it something else.”

“That’s awesome, Suz,” Darcy grinned.  “But again, what do you mean by Rick getting worse?”

“Well, Rick is one of the loudmouth people who wants the convention scene to stay the way it is.  He likes having the feeling that he can do what he wants because he ran this con for so long.  Last year, it kind of came to a head when he and Bree hosted a party room.  There were some complaints from people about being inappropriately touched, and being made very uncomfortable when they were in the room. Most of the complaints were about Rick.  We tried to bring the issues to his attention, but he blew it off and tried to say that we were ‘shaming his lifestyle’.”  Suz filed the last bit of paperwork and turned to Darcy.  “He says that he and Bree are in an open relationship.  I’m pretty sure that doesn’t mean that Rick gets to grope and fondle anyone and everyone, whether they want it or not.”

Darcy frowned.  Rick had always been an incessant flirt, but this was a little much.  “So what happened?”

Suz shrugged.  “Well, since half of the damn committee are still good friends with him, all we could do was not let him throw a room party this year.  We couldn’t stop him from attending, but let’s just say that Security is watching him pretty closely.”

Darcy rubbed her fingers over the inside of her wrist.  “Not that closely, I guess.  I mean, I was only with him for a few minutes, and I know Security can’t be everywhere at once.  But he’s obviously still pissed at me, or wanting to be around me, and I don’t like it.”

Suz narrowed her eyes at Darcy.  “Darce, I swear to you, I will go get another committee member and Security and kick him out right the fuck now if that’s what you want.  Especially since he put his hands on you.”

Darcy shook her head.  “No, don’t bother.  Hopefully me pushing back will make him think twice about doing that to anyone else.  That, and I already warned him that if he came near me again, he’d regret it.  I can kick some major ass now.  Wha-cha-kow!” she said as she made sharp karate chop motions with her hands.  Suz threw her head back and laughed.  “What?” Darcy asked.  “Seriously, I’ve had lessons with the best of the best out there.  And if I can’t beat you up, then I know quite a few people who can.”

“And apparently you know someone who is pretty damn sexy, too,” Suz said, pointing behind Darcy.  Darcy turned to look behind her and saw Loki walking out of the con hall, looking around.  She turned and waved, and Loki raised a hand to her and started heading their way.  Suz grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.  “A special little bird told me you were making out with tall, dark, and brooding last night in their party room.”

“Fucking Scott,” Darcy grinned, her cheeks turning red.  “Little shit can’t help but gossip.”

Suz grinned and gently slapped Darcy’s arm.  “I want deets.  Later, though.  And does he have a brother?”

Darcy laughed, her mind thinking about Thor’s utter devotion to Jane.  “Yeah, he does, actually, but his bro is WAY taken.  Like totally off the grid, nope, no way, nada, zilch, no.  However, he has a few friends.  One of them is like the sweetest guy you’ll ever meet, but holy shit is he a man-whore.”

“I assume by ‘man-whore’ you are referring to Fandral?” Loki said, leaning over the table and smiling at the two of them.  Suz grinned back at him and motioned him over.  “Hey, Loki.  Pull up a chair.”

Loki slid across the tabletop and gracefully folded himself in the chair next to Darcy, his posture giving the impression that he sat on a throne instead of an old plastic chair.  He smiled at her and Darcy felt her stomach flip slightly.  “Hey Lokester.  Suz asked if you had a brother, but I said he was taken.  I’m telling her about your pals, though.”

“Ah, yes.  Thor is happily betrothed and smitten with Darcy’s good friend, Jane.  Why do you ask?”

Suz grinned.  “Seriously?  Your brother is named Thor?  Did your parents just read a butt-ton of Norse mythology or something?”  She laughed.  Loki looked at Darcy, confused.  

“Darcy, does your friend know what you do?”

Darcy hunched down in her chair, her face turning red again.  She mumbled, “I wasn’t exactly trying to tell everyone around here, Loki.  Security and all that.”

Suz looked confused.  “Tell me what?”

“Ummm...well...I kind of...have a government job now.”

“Oh, okay.  Like a top-secret clearance sort of thing?”

“Uh, sort of.  I got it by interning with my friend Jane in New Mexico.”

“Okay...so you can’t tell me what you do or you’ll have to kill me?  Are you like CIA or something?  Darcy Lewis, super spy.” Suz giggled.

“Not CIA.  Actually -” Darcy reached down and dug in her messenger bag, pulling out her wallet and handing Suzanne a card.  She took it and read out loud.

“Darcy Lewis, Researcher and Agent, Stark Industries.”  Suz paused, frowning.  Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she hissed, “You fucking work for Tony Stark?!?”

Darcy hunched down further in her chair.  “Hush!  And yes.  So does Loki.  Well, actually, Loki works for SHIELD...sort of?  I guess?  Coulson never really said that y’all were like part of SHIELD.”  Loki shrugged.  She bit her lip and watched Suzanne’s face shift from disbelief to recognition.

“Oh, fuck me sideways.  Loki.  Like...THE Loki.  Like, you’re THAT guy.”

Loki smirked at her and made a small bow in the chair.  “At your service, my lady.”  Darcy pulled her phone out of her pocket and started searching for something.

Suz’s mouth gaped open.  “Wait...so if you’re THAT Loki, that means that your brother is…”

Loki sighed as Darcy held her phone out to Suzanne.  “Yep.”  The picture that was on Darcy’s phone was a selfie of Thor and Darcy, holding up large steins of beer and grinning.  Darcy reached over and swiped to the next picture, which was a shot of all of the Avengers hanging out at a barbecue at Stark Tower.  Cap had his arms slung around Clint and Natasha, grinning at the camera.  Nat and Clint were stiff but smiling.  Thor had his hand over his mouth, obviously in the middle of eating.  Jane was looking over at Thor.  Tony was standing in the back, raising a utensil at the grill, one arm around Pepper, who was waving at the camera.  Loki was leaning over the side of the table, reaching for something.

“Holy shit.  That’s the Avengers.  That’s the fucking Avengers. Eating...barbecue?”

“Yeah,” Darcy nodded, putting the phone back in her pocket.  “Tony likes to grill.  You want to talk about someone who won’t give up the grill to anyone?  Not even Pepper can cook on that thing.  Although it IS something he pulled together in the lab, so I wouldn’t want to touch it without knowing how it works.”  Loki nodded, agreeing with her.

“I’m guessing that you’ve been up to a LOT since moving away,” Suzanne said, shaking her head and chuckling.  She looked up at Loki.  “I’ve heard things on the news about you.  You did some majorly serious shit.”

Loki looked down at Darcy, who shrugged.  “I have.  There are things that I did here on Midgard that I regret.  But if you watch those news reports you mentioned, you’ll also know that I’ve done a lot to repair those.  Darcy was the first person that I dealt with here on Earth that legitimately wanted to help me atone.”

Suzanne smiled.  “That’s our Darcy, always seeing the best in people, even when everyone else doesn’t want to.  And if you’re her friend, then you’re my friend too.”  

Darcy pulled her sweater over her head, groaning.  “Stoooooop.  That’s enough.  Anyway, don’t tell anyone, Suz.  I could seriously lose my job - or worse, get a talking to from SHIELD.  Especially Scott.  Jesus, don’t breathe a word to him, or the whole damn con will know by tonight.  Loki, I’m freaking starving.  Want to go grab a burger?  I need to get back to the room anyway so I can change for the auction tonight.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at Darcy.  “You’re going to actually participate in that auction?”  She nodded.  "Yeah, and you better be there. I need someone to make sure that they buy me."

"Buy you? Why would people buy you?"

Darcy grinned. "Let's just say that when you see what I'm wearing you won't want to let me go with someone else." Loki's eyes shifted, from curious to devious. He smirked at her, and Darcy's mind spun, thinking about last night. She suddenly wasn't sure if she wanted to play this game with Loki. His face was full of cunning, and mischief, and desire. He moistened his lips with his tongue, and she took a deep breath. _Uh hell yeah I want to play this with him_ , she thought. _Because when he looks at me like that I feel like he’s about to push me into the nearest corner and do illegal things to me, and I really, really like that idea._

Suz nudged her arm, breaking her train of thought. “I have an idea, Darcy. Why don’t you get your stuff together and come to my room to get ready after y’all have lunch? Loki, you go hang out and read or whatever you do. We need some girl time.”

Loki nodded and stood up, holding out his hand to Darcy. “Sounds like a well-thought out plan, Suzanne. Miss Lewis, let’s go get some refreshment. I’m feeling the need to...eat.”

Darcy could only wonder what his wicked smile had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to know how Darcy got away from Rick? Watch this:
> 
>  
> 
> [How to Escape a Wrist Hold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY-P5GBwggU)
> 
>  
> 
> And that grin?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (hhhhhhnnnnngggggg i can't)


	12. Saturday afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes a request that Loki isn't very happy with, but she does her best to convince him that she really wants it.
> 
> In other words...MOAR SMUT! :D

“Loki, you really need to...nnngh...let go of me.  I’ve got to head down to….oooh...Suz’s room.”

Loki’s lips and tongue explored down Darcy’s neck, his teeth sliding along her skin as he nipped and sucked at her.  “Not yet you don’t,” he whispered against her skin, his mouth stretched into a smile.  She wriggled against him, gasping and clutching at his short dark curls, alternately trying to pull him closer and pushing him away.  “L-Loki...please…” Darcy sighed as he pushed her harder against the wall, his erection noticeable against her belly.  He kissed her hard, grinding against her.  She groaned and went to wrap her arms around his neck.  His hands moved from her waist, taking each wrist and pushing them against the wall.  He had her pinned, and she had to admit, she really did like the sensation.

He pulled away from her, his green eyes twinkling in the sunlight that streamed into the windows of the livingroom.  He grinned at her, the tip of his tongue sliding over his lips as he met her gaze.  “Please what, Darcy?  Do you want me to stop?”  She sighed and bit her lip.  

“No...but I have somewhere to go.”

“And?”

“And...if we start, I don’t think we’ll stop for a long time.”

Loki smirked at her.  “Sweet one, we can make this fast if you like.”

Darcy laughed.  “Are you seriously telling me that the God of Mischief wants a quickie?”  Her question was met with a deep chuckle, and Loki’s hands tugging her away from the wall, pulling her closer to him.

“I can make it quick, yes.  But not unsatisfying,” he murmured against her lips.  His tongue slid over hers as he cupped her face with both of his hands.  She groaned softly at the touch of his skin on hers.  She felt so hot, and his touch was so cool...it gave her an idea.

“Okay, but I have one request,” she whispered against his mouth.  She felt him smile.  

“What would you like, Darcy?”

“Can...can we try it while you’re blue?”

Loki stopped kissing her, pulling away in shock and letting go of her.  “Excuse me?”

Darcy blinked up at him, a confused look drifting over her face.  “Ummm...you know.  How you really look and stuff.  All blue.”

He frowned at her, his face shifting from shocked to annoyed.  “Are you mad?  There’s no way for me to touch you in my Jotun form.  Frost Giant skin essentially freezes things on contact, including living flesh.  I’ve seen the results of it on Asgardians.”

“Okay, but I remember that you could use magic to make a barrier where I could touch you.  We could try that?  And remember, I’m not Asgardian.”  Darcy reached out to take Loki’s hand, but he pulled away and stalked into the livingroom.

“I know this all too well.  You are also very much not immortal.  Intimacy in my Jotun form is a boundary that I dare not cross.  I don’t even know how you could see it as attractive, much less appealing sexually.”  He sat in a chair, keeping his eyes away from her.

Darcy walked slowly into the room, and sat on the arm of the sofa.  “Um, Loki?  I’ve seen you all blue.  Remember?”  He looked up at her, silent, but nodded.  She gave him a little smile.  “I actually think that was the first time I realized I had a crush on you.  I mean, I like you looking like this, and I like you looking like that, and...well...yeah.”  Darcy looked down at her legs, rubbing her palms over the rough fabric of her jeans.  “I thought about it a lot, actually.  Had some pretty intense dreams about it.”

Loki looked up at her, his breath catching in his throat as her eyes met his.  “Oh really?” he said, his voice rough and low.  Darcy stood up from the couch and walked in front of him in the chair, dropping down to her knees and resting her head on his leg.  

“Well...so there was one night that I dreamed about you walking into my apartment all blue.  You kissed me.  Your skin was like ice, but it felt good.  Like I’d been sitting outside in the heat and I walked into a freezer.  You were...rough.”  Darcy cleared her throat, nervous.  Her hands slid up his legs, her fingers grazing his lap.

“Go on,” Loki commanded, his voice deep.

“You kept biting me, but I...I liked it.  A lot.  I felt your sharp teeth on my neck and I really enjoyed that.  I had goosebumps.  You pushed me down on my bed and tore my nightshirt off.  I remember your fingers feeling so cold on my breasts, like ice cubes.”  Her fingers worked at his belt and zipper as she spoke.  Loki hissed as her palms brushed over his hardness through the denim.  “You made me suck you off.”

Darcy hooked her fingers in his waistband, and Loki lifted his hips, allowing her to pull his jeans down.  His cock sprung free, and Darcy licked her lips as she looked at it.  She wrapped her hand around him and gently stroked as she kept talking.  “You were like the coldest popsicle I’ve ever put in my mouth.  I couldn’t get enough.  You didn’t say anything, you just let me suck this.”  With that, she leaned forward and took him in her mouth.  Loki gave a hoarse groan and dropped his head back against the chair.  

Darcy’s mouth felt warm and wet, her full lips engulfing his thickness.  She softly hummed in pleasure as she brought her head as far as she could go, swirling her tongue across the soft skin.  She bobbed up and down a few times, then opened her mouth and pulled out, her tongue swiping across his head.  She looked up at Loki, his head back, his mouth open as he gasped.  Gently stroking up and down the length of his rock-hard prick, she continued.  

“When you were close, you pushed me down on the bed and turned me over.  I felt like I was boneless.  I just let you take me.  You grabbed my hips and pulled me up to my knees, and then you just pushed yourself into me.  It felt amazing.  You just kept fucking me as hard as you could.  You were pulling my hair and scratching your nails over my back...I was so close.”

Loki lifted his head and watched Darcy as she took him in her mouth again, her hand gripping the base of his cock.  She sucked gently as she slid her tongue and mouth down him.  Her eyes opened and met his, and that gaze shocked him like a lightning bolt down his spine.  “Fuck, Darcy...”

She pulled away from him, her hand sliding up his length, the wetness from her mouth making it easier to stroke him.  She gave him a small smile.  “Mmhmm.  The sad thing is, I woke up before we finished.  Can you guess what I had to do after that?  In the dark, thinking about you all blue and hard and rough?”

Loki gritted his teeth.  Her words were just as much of a turn-on for him as her hand, slipping up and down.  “Tell me, Darcy.  Confess to me what you did.”

Darcy grinned.  “I touched myself, Loki.  I fingered myself until I made myself come twice.  All while thinking about your blue skin and red eyes and sharp teeth on my neck.”  With that, she slipped her lips over him again.  Her mouth and hand worked at his cock, until finally he hissed, “Darcy...I’m going to…”  She didn’t stop, only murmured an, “Mmmhmmm,” as she continued to lick and suck him, wrapping her lips around him and pushing herself down until he was buried to the hilt.

Loki groaned Darcy’s name as he came, spilling everything deep down her throat.  After a moment, she slid her mouth off of him with a wet pop and wiped the corners of her mouth with her fingers, resting her head on his thigh.  Loki just sat there, his head leaned back, breathing heavily.  He rested his hand on her silky hair, running his fingers through it.

“So,” he asked as he lifted his head to look at her, “Did you really dream that?”  Darcy chuckled and sat back on her heels as Loki tucked himself back in his pants.

“Yep.”

“And did you…?”

“Did I touch myself?  Yep.”  Loki shook his head and laughed hoarsely.  

“You, Darcy Lewis, are the most fascinating Midgardian I have ever known.  So you truly want to bed me while I’m, as you say, ‘blue’?”  Darcy nodded, a wicked smile on her face.  

“Yep.  However, it’s going to have to wait.  I’m going to get my stuff and go to Suz’s room to get ready for the auction.”  She pushed herself up, standing above him in the chair and offering him her hand.  Loki took it and stood up, gazing down at her.

“I was always taught to never take my own pleasure without ensuring the lady has hers as well.  What about you, sweet one?”  He took her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.  

She stood on tiptoe to kiss him back, but then gently pushed him away.  “Oh, believe me, I have every intention of getting you to make it up later.  But now,” she said as she walked back to her room, “I’m going to make myself all fancy.”  Darcy turned right as she was about to walk into her room, a big grin on her face.

“Auction.  8:00.  Be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I've mentioned a few times that Loki has short dark hair. I picture him looking like this while he's working for SHIELD:
> 
> DARK HAIRED TOM IS BEST TOM HHHHHNNNNGGGGG.


	13. Saturday night - early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes some con friends! And, most importantly...it's auction time.

Loki slipped into the crowd in front of the main panel room, mumbling a soft, “Excuse me,” to the person in front of him. He looked around at the crowd, hoping to see Darcy, but couldn’t find her. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time - 7:50. The group in front of the door was large, and growing by the second. Someone bumped into him from behind, and he turned his head to see a woman standing behind him. “Sorry,” she giggled, raising a flask and taking a sip. He nodded at her, turning back around. A few seconds later, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, tall guy.”

“He turned back around to see the woman who bumped into him smiling at him. “Yes?”

“Hey, so, sorry to be so forward, but why aren't you in the auction?  I mean, I think you'd make a ton of money.” She smiled up at him and her friend behind her laughed. She pushed her dark curly hair off of her shoulders and grinned up at him over her glasses. “Pay no attention to this wench back here. I’m Laurie. And you are…?”

Loki smiled back at her. She seemed nice, if a little forward. He extended his hand for a shake. “Loki. Nice to meet you, Laurie. This is actually my first time here. I have a friend in the auction.”

Another woman popped her head out from behind Laurie. She was shorter, and her hair was cut in a wavy bob and dyed purple. She grinned up at him. “A friend...or a special friend?” Loki laughed. She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned up at him, pulling a flask out of her purse and taking a swig of what was inside.

“A special friend,” Loki replied, causing both women to sigh. The woman with the purple hair turned to Laurie and swooned dramatically. “Damn. I guess we’ll have to find another minion to hang out with tonight at the dance.”

“Karen, I swear to God. You act like you’re single.”

“I’m married, not dead,” Karen said, sticking her tongue out at Laurie. She looked back at Loki. “This is Laurie's first con too! I got her to come all the way down here. Bought her this outfit and everything.” Both women wore long black skirts, tiny top hats, and corsets. Laurie’s was decorated in purple and black swirls, and Karen wore a deep green trimmed in black velvet.

“Very nice. The colors suit you both,” Loki said, bowing a bit. They grinned. “So, ladies, how does this...auction...work?”

Laurie shrugged but Karen spoke up. “Oh, it’s pretty simple. The host brings the participants on stage and they do their thing. It gets kind of crazy, and there’s a lot of sexual innuendo and all that. People in the audience bid. The highest bidder gets the person and they have to spend a minimum of two hours with them, and at least one hour has to be in the dance. Then they can part ways, or keep hanging out. Whatever they want to do.”

Laurie eyed Karen with a skeptical look on her face. “So, wait. Is this a BDSM thing?”

Karen shook her head no. “One of the rules is that no one is required to do anything that they aren’t comfortable with doing. So technically, if you buy someone and you do something stupid, they can go to security and ask to be let out of the ‘contract’.” Karen wiggled her fingers in a quote sign. “It's all about both parties being down for stuff.  If both people want to turn it into a sexual thing, then cool. If not, then they just hang out, dance, and go their separate ways. They're really strict about that here at the con. I've heard of a couple of instances of that happening, but as soon as staff hears about it, they handle it.”

Loki frowned. “So how does one bid?”

“Oh,” Karen said, smiling, “that’s easy. You just raise your hand and call out how much you want to spend. Boom, done. You looking to buy your friend?”

“Yes. She is very adamant about me purchasing her.”

“Heh. Nice. It can be fun. Just remember you have to hang out at the dance for an hour. Who’s your friend?”

“Darcy Lewis.”

“Oh, Darcy! I remember her from a while back, she used to work reg. Sweet girl. Really pretty. Good luck buying her. I hope you have some serious cash...she’ll probably go for a lot. Especially if Rick pushes to bid on her.” Karen turned to Laurie. “Rick is her ex. Real nasty cheating piece of shit. He’s the one up in the front in the shitty Thor costume,” she said, pointing towards the end of the line. Laurie leaned to the side and looked, then leaned back.

“Holy fuck what is up with that wig? WAY too yellow for Thor. It looks like he cut up a bunch of straw and taped it to his head.”

“I know,” Karen said, rolling her eyes. “I try not to snark on other people’s cosplays, but that wig is just sad. He’s supposedly got decent money, so I don’t know why he bought that Wally World Halloween piece of crap. If I liked the fucker, I’d buy him a gift card to Fifi Mahony’s and tell him to go get some decent fake hair. But he’s an asshole, so let him look like shit.”

Loki snorted, covering his mouth and trying not to laugh. The both of them reminded him so much of the ladies of the court at Asgard, but they were so much more animated and crude. He liked them. “I had the pleasure - or not - of meeting Rick earlier today,” Loki said. “He truly does look unfortunate in that costume. Frigga would have sent Thor back to his rooms to change if he looked that bedraggled.”

“If he’s as bad as you say he is, Karen, the asshole shouldn’t even be able to pick up a fake Mjolnir, he’s so damn unworthy,” Laurie snarked. Loki laugh-snorted again, making the women giggle. Laurie nudged him with her elbow. “We like you. Want to hang out and sit together?”

Loki bowed graciously. “My ladies, I would be honored.”

*****

Once the doors opened, Security made quick work of checking IDs and getting everyone into the room quickly and in an orderly fashion.  Loki spotted three seats in the third row and pointed to them, turning his head to Laurie and Karen.  They grinned and nodded and headed in that direction.  Loki took the seat on the aisle, after allowing the ladies to take their seats. They whispered to each other in conversation, passing the flask back and forth between them.

Loki fidgeted in the small convention seating. He wasn't sure what Darcy had in store, but he was determined that she was going with him, no matter who else bid on her.  Checking out the room, he noticed Rick and Bree sitting in the front row, and narrowed his eyes.  He certainly wasn't going to allow either of them to make off with Darcy.  

The announcer made his way up to the stage, accompanied by hoots and cheers from the audience.  Loki recognized him as Darcy's friend, Scott.

"Hey bitches!  Are you ready to see the deliciousness that we have in store for you?" Scott asked, grinning into the stage lights.  The entire room erupted into noise - whistles, hoots, and cheers.  "All right y'all, let's get this started!"

Loki watched the proceedings with interest.  The ladies next to him bid on a few people on stage, occasionally leaning over to Loki to get his opinion.  Loki found himself enjoying the event, and enjoying the good mood of the crowd even more.  He did notice that Rick stayed silent through most of the proceedings, while Bree made a few bids that ended up not panning out.  Scott kept the crowd in high spirits, and made sure that no one left the stage without talking up their good points and ensuring that they got bids.  

Finally, almost an hour and a half later, Scott strode across the stage with the microphone.  "All right y'all, we've had a really good auction so far.  Thanks to all y'all, we've raised over $1000 to go towards next year's GulfCon!"  This announcement was accompanied by lots of cheers and applause.  "We've come to the last one of our volunteers, but this one's gonna be a good one.  A lot of y'all know and love this bitch, and she finally decided to grace us with her presence again this year.  So, for our big auction finale, welcome to the stage...DARCY LEWIS!"

Loki's eyes were drawn to the left of the stage, where most of the others had come.  His jaw dropped as he saw what she was wearing.  Laurie and Karen next to him cheered loudly.  She strode to the middle of the stage, and just as she got to her spot, she caught his eye and smiled wickedly.  Loki barely registered this, because he was too busy gaping at what she wore.

She was dressed like him.  Well, sort of.

Darcy wore a black and green leather corset that placed her luscious cleavage on display.  Below that, she wore slim fitting pants in the same green as the corset, tucked into thigh-high black boots.  Around her neck, she wore a chunky gold necklace of hammered gold, and as she turned and preened on stage, a cape of soft dark fur swirled around her.  Just those pieces alone would have made her enticing to anyone.  But what had Loki spechless was what was on top of her head.  On top of her dark brown tresses, she wore a crown of tall, curved, golden horns, similar to his helm.

She tossed her hair back and lifted her chin, staring down the audience.  Loki chuckled to himself.  I know where she got THAT look from, he thought.  As soon as the cheers and clapping died down, Scott began speaking in the mic again. 

"So.  For this fierce-ass queen right here, I'm starting the bidding at...one hundred dollars."

Before Loki could raise his hand, Rick spoke from the front row.

"Two hundred dollars."

Loki saw red as he balled his hands into fists.  He dimly registered Karen nudging him.  "Dude, come on!  Don't let him get your girl."  He thrust his hand in the air and spoke with the most commanding voice he had.  

"Three hundred dollars."

Rick turned around, looking around at the crowd to see who had bid.  When his eyes met Loki's, they narrowed.  "Fuck you, dude," he said.  "I want this.  Four hundred dollars."

The crowd began murmuring as Loki stood, bringing himself up to his full height, staring Rick down.  "You petty child.  You don't deserve her.  Five hundred dollars."

The crowd's murmurs became louder as they watched the scene unfold between the two of them, Darcy and Scott watching from onstage.  Scott laughed and nudged Darcy in the ribs, leaning over to whisper in her ear.  "Shit, you got them fighting over you?  Damn girl, you must have that voodoo."  Darcy shook her head at him.

"Seven hundred fifty dollars."

Murmurs in the room became cries as Rick made his bid.  Loki's eyes flickered to Bree, who was pulling on Rick's arm and shaking her head, a frown creasing her features.  "Babe, stop, we can't," she tried to yell above the crowd.  Rick shook her off and turned to her, fury in his eyes.  "Shut the fuck up, Bree."  He looked to Darcy on stage, and their eyes met.  "You're MINE," he hissed to her.  Darcy looked at Loki, panicked, and shook her head.  Loki gave her a smile before speaking one last time.

"One thousand dollars."

The crowd went absolutely nuts.  Scott gaped at Loki, slowly bringing the microphone to his lips.  "No shit, dude?"  Loki nodded.  Scott shook his head and looked to Rick with a smile.  "Well?  You got anything else to say?"

With that, Rick blew up.  "Fuck you, Scott.  And fuck this.  I'm out."  He stormed out of the room accompanied by jeers from the audience. After a brief second, Bree got up and ran after him. Scott shook his head, disbelieving.  "Well, ladies and gentlemen, looks like we've set a record tonight and raised the most money we ever have from an auction.  Going once, going twice...sold to that fine tall piece of ass over there."

Loki bowed, then walked to the stairs on the opposite end of the stage.  Darcy did a little curtsy and hurried to the stairs to meet him.  He extended a hand to her and helped her off the stage, then pulled her into his arms.

"You little minx.  Explain this ensemble."

She smiled up at him, pressing her body against his.  "I have one word for you tonight, Loki.  Just one."

"What is that?"

Darcy grinned wickedly.  "Kneel."


	14. Saturday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get serious for a minute between Bree and Darcy. 
> 
> TW: Mention of abusive relationship.

“Sooooo? What do you think?” Darcy asked Loki as she spun in a circle in front of him in the hallway outside of the panel room. “Pretty sweet, huh? I’d originally planned on wearing the corset and and a skirt, but Suz knew some cosplayers and we managed to pull this together in an extraordinary amount of time. One of the girls, Julie, is apparently a big fan of yours and has pulled together an amazing amount of female Loki costumes. I’m half tempted to introduce you to her just to see her freak out.” Darcy realized that through her blathering, Loki was just staring down at her, his face unreadable. 

“Loki? What is it?”

He shook his head. “You.”

“What about me?” Darcy asked, linking her arm in his and walking with him through the convention center. Loki leaned over and spoke into her ear, quietly.

“Darcy, if I were a lesser being, I would have taken you right there in front of the entire crowd.” She flushed and almost tripped in her heeled boots. Darcy looked at Loki's face and found him giving her that evil smirk. Desire flared deep in her belly, and she swallowed. _Goddammit, Darcy, what did you do,_ she thought. _You are playing with fire and he is going to burn you something fierce._ Shrugging, she forced herself to smile up at him. “Well, then, I guess I’m glad you’re not a lesser being, then. And thanks for keeping me out of Rick’s hands.”

Loki shrugged. “There was no way that fool was going to abscond with you. Although I think that his woman was more than a little upset seeing him bid on you.”

Darcy frowned, looking around the convention center. “Yeah, Bree looked more than a little pissed at him. Not my problem though. She wanted him, she got him. I’m not gonna lie, though, it definitely made my day knowing that I got under his skin. Is that wrong?”

“Hmm.” Loki furrowed his brow as he thought. “I don’t believe it is wrong - I know when Thor had to come for me for aid in the dungeon of Asgard, I enjoyed the feeling that I was the only one he could really turn to for what he required.” He stopped walking and turned to her. “However, I do not enjoy seeing him watching you with such need in his eyes. He seems...shall we say...driven to possess you in some manner. And I cannot allow that.”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, he’s kind of gone psycho ex a bit. I don’t get it, though. I’ve been gone for years.” She shook her head. “I think we’re really going to have to avoid him tonight. People tend to drink a lot on Saturday night, and I don’t want him to get...riled up around you. That means no looking for trouble, Lokester.” She poked him in the chest with a green fingernail to emphasize her point.

Loki smirked at Darcy and caught her hand in his. “You have nothing to fear from me. I’m determined to enjoy this night as much as possible. However, if he confronts me…” He shrugged. “I can’t be responsible for defending myself, hm?” He pulled her hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. She blushed and pulled her hand away, clearing her throat.

“Uh. I gotta go fix my makeup. You should go change for the dance, Loki. I’ll text you when I’m ready to head over there, okay?”

*****

Darcy stood in the women’s bathroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She almost didn’t recognize herself, with all the makeup that Suz had put on her face. The costume wasn’t a big deal - Darcy loved costuming and cosplay long before this - but she just felt different. _This must be how Loki feels when he’s in his whole getup_ , she thought. She rolled her shoulders back and stared herself down in the mirror, trying to give her most haughty Loki-esque “look down your nose” look she could give. That look didn’t last long, though, because she started giggling. “I can’t be as serious as he can,” she mumbled.

Her reverie in the mirror was disturbed by someone walking in. Starting, Darcy turned on the water and began washing her hands.

“Darcy,” a familiar voice called out. She turned to find Bree standing in the middle of the bathroom. Darcy’s eyebrow shot up, but she turned back to washing her hands. “Hey, Bree.”

“I need to talk to you.”

Darcy finished washing and grabbed a paper towel out of the dispenser by her. She watched in the mirror as Bree walked behind her and leaned against the stalls. “Uh, okay. What’s up?”

Bree sighed and looked down at the floor. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry for what happened yesterday. And I’m sorry for what I did to you all those years ago.” Darcy turned around to face Bree and found her tearing up. Darcy reached out, but Bree pulled away and walked deeper into the bathroom.

“Bree, hey, c’mon, don’t cry. I mean, I know that we’ve had our differences, but I don’t like when people cry. What’s going on?”

“It...it’s Rick. I don’t know what’s going on with him. He’s just become...well, for lack of a better word, a total dick. And I never noticed it until today. It was like, when he saw you, a switch flipped in his brain.” Bree sighed. “But it’s not like this isn’t new. I guess you might have heard that we have an...open relationship?”

“Yeah, Suz told me. I mean, not my thing, but two consenting adults and all that.” Darcy shrugged.

Bree shook her head. “We don’t. Not really. He pretty much fucks around with whoever, but I can’t. Well, I don’t.” Bree scrubbed her face with her hands and sat on the small bench along the back bathroom wall. “So we’ve been together since...you know when. At first, it was all fun, you know, mostly physical stuff.”

Darcy waved her hand at her. “Yeah, I get it. Go on.” 

“So after a while - it was like a year or so - he brought up the idea that maybe we should see other people. And I panicked.” Bree leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. “See, I don’t like being alone. It sucks. I used to be called the serial monogamist in college because I went from one boyfriend to another.” She took a shaky breath. “I don’t know why. I just am so afraid that no one is ever going to want me.”

Darcy sat down on the bench next to her. “Bree, come on. Look at you. I mean, I may not like you very much, but you are hot as hell. You shouldn't have to worry about finding anyone.”

Bree gave her a tiny smile. “Thanks. Anyway, so I was so freaked out about the idea of being alone that I suggested that we try out an open relationship. I still wanted him around, you know? I know enough people in open relationships where I knew that we needed to set rules and such.” She took a deep breath. “I pretty much convinced myself that as long as he didn’t bring some random girl to our home, it was fine. But then it...changed. He started staying out for days at a time with other women. And it hurt like hell.” Bree was crying by now. “I tried to convince myself it was okay. So, I decided to go and try to find someone for me, you know? It was only fair.”

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, I get it. It is only fair.”

“So I did. A few months ago, I met a guy, we went on a couple of dates, and we finally spent the night together at his place. And when I got home the next day...it was bad.”

Darcy frowned. “Rick.”

Bree nodded. “Yep. He was furious. He screamed at me, called me a whore, slut, every name in the book. He shoved me up against the wall. And when I tried to stand up to him, he slapped me.” Darcy jerked back, her nostrils flaring. 

“You're fucking kidding. He hit you.” It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Bree looked down at the floor and nodded. “I knew after that that the relationship was only open on one side. But I really convinced myself that it was fine. I figured we’d come here and reconnect or something, since this is where we met, you know?” She turned her tear-streaked face to Darcy. “But then he saw you. And he’s just...I don’t want to be with him anymore. And I wanted to tell you because if you were considering going back to him…”

Darcy shook her head vehemently. “Oh hell no. I have no interest in getting back with that dick. I mean, I didn’t plan on it at all, but I certainly fucking don’t now.” He leaned over to the tall woman and put her arm around her shoulders. “Seriously, Bree, you need to get the fuck out of this relationship. Like now. Do you have anywhere to go?”

Bree shook her head, wiping her fingers under her eyes, trying futilely to fix her makeup. “Not really. I don’t have a lot of friends here anymore. They’ve either moved or people just stopped talking to me after the whole situation with you. I mean, I guess I could go to my aunt’s in Ocean Springs if I need to.” She sighed deeply and leaned into Darcy’s shoulder. “I’m so, so fucking sorry, Darcy. I can’t say it enough.” Darcy shook her head and patted Bree’s arm. “Dude, stop. It’s fine. We’ve got bigger fish to fry now. Like getting you away from Rick. And I think I can help with that.” Darcy shoved a hand in a pocket in the cloak she was wearing and pulled out her iPhone. She sent a quick text, received a response, and tucked the phone back in her pocket, then patted Bree’s knee. “You’re gonna be just fine.”

A few minutes later, Suz and Scott burst in the bathroom and stopped in their tracks, seeing Bree leaning on a costumed Darcy. “Uhh,” Suz said, “What’s going on, Darce?”

“Bree needs help. Rick’s an abusive asshole, that’s all I’m going to say. The rest of the story is hers to tell.”

Both Suz and Scott glanced at each other, then walked over and kneeled down in front of them. Suz asked, “Has he hit you while y’all were at the con?”

Bree shook her head. “No. Not this weekend. But I need to get the hell away from him.” Darcy nodded. “That’s why I called you guys. She needs to hang out with someone to keep Rick away from her. And Bree, can you get your family to help you?” 

Bree nodded, pulling her phone out of her bag. “Yeah, I’ll give them a call now. I just need to go home and get a few things, but Rick is the only one with the car.” Darcy looked down at Suz and Scott. “Can one of ya’ll help her?”

Scott nodded, his face serious. “Girl, of course.” He looked at Bree and patted her forearm. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

Bree shook her head, her tears starting again. “Would y’all have believed me if I did? After everything I’ve done?” Scott stood up and held out his hand to her, helping her stand up. “Uh, fuck yes we would have. All you had to do is say something. You know we look out for our own.” He hugged her gently. “Come on back to Con Ops and we’ll get you taken care of. Go ahead and give your room key to Suz and she’ll get your stuff out of the room. Meanwhile, we’re gonna get you a glass of wine and we’ll chat, okay?” Bree nodded, then turned her head to Darcy, still sitting on the bench. “Thank you. I Hope we can be friends going forward. And again, I’m sorry.”

Darcy waved her hand dismissively. “No worries. All forgiven. Just take care of yourself, okay?” Bree and Scott headed out of the bathroom, and Suz plopped down on the bench next to Darcy.

“Darcy Lewis, you are entirely too good of a human being.”

Darcy laughed. “Yeah, maybe. I’m glad she finally got the guts to leave that douche, though. Everything else is water under the bridge.” She reached back into her pocket and pulled out her phone again. “Although you might not call me a good human being after I make this phone call.”

Suz looked at her, confused, then her eyes widened. “Oh no. You’re going to tell him, aren't you?”

“Fuck yeah I am. That’s the good thing about having a god as your boyfriend. He can smite people that are real assholes.”

Suz nudged Darcy in the side. “Boyfriend?”

Darcy paused for a moment in composing her text message and grinned. “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, for now anyway. I don’t know what this is gonna be after con weekend, but I’m at least hoping that it turns out that way.” She typed some more, sent the message, then tucked the phone away. “Y’all will help with crisis control?”

Suz nodded, standing up and heading towards the door. “Yeah. I’m gonna go to Con Ops and then her room. We’ve got it from here, Darce. Thanks.” Suz patted Darcy on the shoulder and headed out of the bathroom.

Darcy stood up, turning back to the mirror and fluffing her hair. “Welp,” she murmured, “Time to find Loki.”

Walking out of the bathroom, Darcy stopped short from smacking face first into a leather-clad wall. Stepping back, she looked up to find herself facing a smiling Asgardian god is his full green and black finery, including a sweeping pair of golden horns and a flowing cape.

Loki bowed, extending a hand to Darcy, his cape sweeping the ground. 

“My lady. Shall we dance?”

**Author's Note:**

> Both the Loki Laufeyson and Darcy Lewis characters belong to Marvel Comics.


End file.
